Green Green: Love Changes Everything
by Yuska Fudo
Summary: This is the whole Green Green series, with some OCs added, so some of the story will be changed but i wont tell you which parts You will love this story i promise you.Please R&R! YuusukexMidori, OCxSanae OCxFutaba
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Green Green, or any characters in it.**

This is a Fan fic that goes through the whole Green Green series, with three of my OCs added, so some of the story will be changed wont tell you which parts tho lol

'_Long, long ago, there was a man and a woman who fell in love. But, their love in the old times was forbidden, a taboo. The two promised that they would reunite in another life, and live happily together… forever.'_

Green Green: Love Changes Everything

Chapter 1: Meeting

Our story takes place in the countryside of Japan, at the isolated all-male boarding school of Kanenone Gakuen. Since there are no females for miles, the school is advertised as the "last remaining paradise for men on Earth". The Kanenone school board has begun talks to merge with an all-girl boarding school, in hopes of becoming a co-ed boarding school. This has the hormone-driven, girl-deprived male body of Kanenone thrilled.

Both schools decide to have a test run of sorts, having the girls from the all-girls school stay at Kanenone for a few weeks, in order to see how the boys and girls get along. All the boys are incredibly excited that there will be girls around. Yuusuke Takasaki was standing next to a boy who was about the same age as him the boy had Brown short hair with bangs going down the middle of his face he had crimson red eyes he was wearing his school uniform the same as Yuusuke only difference was he was wearing a black T-shirt under the white school shirt "Yoshiro have you seen Ichiban-Boshi and the others" Yoshiro shook his head as he set his crimson eyes on Yuusuke "I'm pretty sure they are waiting for the girls to arrive" he said with a sigh knowing how perverted those three could be.

"They asked me to set up the tables and stuff for the welcome party I don't know why they always want me to do things for them" Yoshiro laughed at him "It's because if they would have asked me they would have gotten a flat out no from me they are lazy and need to learn to pull their own weights but seeing as they dream of girls all day I guess they don't have the time to do something like setting up tables" he explained Yuusuke laughed at the comment another boy walked over to them while they were talking he had short white spiky hair his eyes were solid black he was wearing the school uniform with a Grey T-shirt under his school shirt. "They probably even think of their own mothers in perverted ways" the boy said Yuusuke and Yoshiro looked at him "Kantan" they both said he smirked at them and waved at them in a hello manner "I guess you're right" Yuusuke said they all laughed as they talked for a little while longer.

(On the bus)

The girls were on the bus on their way to the Academy Chigusa Iino stood up from her seats "Ok girls we'll be arriving at the school in an hour so be nice" she said Futaba looked at her "why couldn't they come to us" she asked, Tanashi Kimuzukashi a girl with long pink hair that was put into a ponytail that laid on her shoulder she had black eyes and wore her schools uniform she looked at Futaba and smiled "oh come on getting in touch with nature shouldn't be too bad" she said Chigusa nodded her head "I can't wait to meet all of the cute boys there spending romantic nights with each other" Arisa said as she day dreamed about the thought Futaba looked back at Reika who was fixing her hair while looking in her little make up mirror. Wakabe moved from her seat and sat next to Futaba "Big sister are you still keeping your eye on that girl" Futaba nodded her head as she looked out the window. Wakaba looked at Reika who smiled at her Wakaba then looked down at her cactus Togemura "What should I do Togemura" she asked as she looked back at Futaba.

(A few hours later)

Once the bus came all the guys were excited. Some were whistling and some were making howling noises. Among them were three people, known to the school as 'The Baka Trio.' They were Bacchi-Gu, an overweight young man with glasses, Ichiban-Boshi, a suave looking man with blonde hair, and Tenjin, a large man with a gentle heart. Unfortunately, they were also the three biggest perverts in the entire school, as well as Yoshiro, Kantan and Yuusuke's friends.

"Hey, Yoshiro!" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu. Kyo walked over to them as the buses pulled up. "Why don't you seem as excited as everyone else? I mean there are finally gonna be girls at our school!" yelled Ichiban-Boshi. "Because getting excited like that would make me seem like a pervert and I'm nothing like you guys," Yoshiro stated flatly.

"What!" exclaimed the Baka Trio. "Why do you mean?"

"Don't act as if you guys don't know you are perverts you do it everyday fantasizing about women in dirty ways and Yusuke is really pissed off you guys didn't help him" Yoshiro said looking at the three boys .

"Here I am!" exclaimed Yuusuke, pushing his way through the crowd of boys. The final bus had pulled up

(Inside the bus)

"so this is the place huh what a bunch of losers" Futaba said flatly as she looked outside the window at the boys Wakaba nodded her head as she looked also she couldn't believe how many boys were drooling because of their presence. Chigusa stood up stood up and looked at the girls "Okay, girls, we're here! Please be nice to the boys!" she said in a soft tone "Yes, Dr. Chigusa!" replied the girls "As long as they don't bother me," muttered Futaba under her breath. "Oh, Futaba relax not every boy alive is a loser I'll bet you'll find a boyfriend here in no time," said Tanashi said sweetly as she looked at her friend who didn't seem interested in the least.

"Yeah right all these guys look like a bunch of losers there isn't one normal one here from what I can see" she stated Tanashi laughed "you haven't even met them yet silly you can't say that till you talk to them first they haven't seen girls for who knows how long seeing as this is a boys boarding school so you can't blame them for being excited" she explained Futaba just continued to look out the window which made Tanashi laugh. As the bus door began to open, a blinding white light filled the bus and blinded the boys outside.

All the boys stared in awe as a body began to form in the light. "What the hell," Yoshiro commented. The doors opened completely to reveal a girl in a green dress. She jumped from the bus at Yuusuke. "Yuusuke! I finally found you!" She crashed into him and knocked them both to the ground. She was sitting on top of Yuusuke, who was in a daze.

"Who's that?" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu, slightly jealous of Yuusuke. "I think Yuusuke might be hurt…" Kantan said as he pointed to unconscious friend. "Oh, no! Yuusuke!" screamed the girl. She grabbed Yuusuke by his shirt collar and started shaking him, trying to wake him up. "I really don't think that's helping…" said Yoshiro as he sweat-dropped. "Help me get him to the nurse's office" Dr. Chigusa said. Yoshiro and Kantan nodded and picked up Yuusuke. The mysterious girl helped as well. They laid Yuusuke down on a bed. "We'll be going now. Look after him, okay?" Yoshiro asked as he turned to leave. The girl and Dr. Chigusa nodded their heads. Dr. Chigusa then turned to the girl "You're Midori, right? Why aren't you wearing the uniform?" she asked "Oh, I guess I don't really know why," said Midori, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Well put this on and then come outside. The boys have made lunch for us today." Dr. Chigusa handed Midori a uniform and left.

"Attention! Since Yuusuke has been knocked out, I'll be in charge of things from now on!" all the girls started to whimper in fear at the man. "Souchou! Stop scaring the girls! You're making them cry!" exclaimed the Baka Trio. "That guy's always a little scary," Kantan commented "STOP CRYING!" Souchou exclaimed. That just made the girls cry louder. They then heard a loud scream and a thud coming from the nurse's office. Yoshiro, Kantan, the Baka Trio, and Dr. Chigusa ran towards the nurse's office. The Baka Trio were the first through the door. What they saw shocked them. Midori was in only her bra and panties, and Yuusuke was on top of her. "YUUSUKE!" yelled the Baka Trio. Midori blushed and covered herself up. "Damn you, Yuusuke! What were you planning to do? We're so jealous!" Yuusuke began to sweat and his mouth was wide open, trying to protest but he couldn't figure out what words to use. Dr. Chigusa appeared behind the Baka Trio.

"Midori-san, why are you like that!" Dr. Chigusa yelled. "Nothing happened!" Yuusuke replied, trying his best to defend himself. "Nothing…" Ichiban-Boshi said. "…Happened…" Bacchi-Gu added. "We don't believe you!" Tenjin finished. "I…I…" Yuusuke began, trying to find the right words. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"These next few weeks are going to be interesting…" Yoshiro said as he began to walk out of the room not wanting to be part of what was going on.

**Well that's the first chapter can't wait for the next one and if you want to know that the Ocs look like I got pictures and links **

**Yoshiro Kayonami**

art/OC-LIGO-279663616?q=boost%3Apopular%20Oc%20student%20boy&qo=8

**Tanashi Kimuzukashī**

** fs70/PRE/i/2011/211/8/f/school_girl_by_ **

**Kantan ni Kakuhan**

** art/Canvas-OC-Neo-Milky-152381879?q=boost%3Apopular%20Oc%20boy&qo=158 **

**Please Review **


	2. Chapter 2: Bath Wars

**Well here we go with chapter 2 lets get started**

**Green Green: Chapter 2 Bath Wars**

Yoshiro was heading to the bathroom. He let out a big yawn then crashed into two people in front of him. They all fell over. Yoshiro rubbed the back of his head and said, "Sorry Kantan, Yuusuke, I didn't see you guys there." he said as he got up "It's okay, Yoshiro. Do you have any ideas what's going on here?" asked Yuusuke. "I guess it's because of the girls taking up the other dorm. Now all the guys have to share a bathroom." he answered "There you are!" exclaimed a voice. Yoshiro, Kantan and Yuusuke turned around to see Ichiban-Boshi. He was dressed in a white suit, with a red rose in his jacket pocket and a crystal pendant around his neck. "What the hell are you wearing , Ichiban-Boshi?" Kantan asked, holding back his laughter.

"I can't lose to the popular Yoshiro, Kantan and Yuusuke, so I'm going for it as well. Behold! My magnificent rose accessory and my lucky crystal pendant! Now the girls' hearts will be under my control!" laughed Ichiban-Boshi. The three boys just stared at him as if he were an idiot which in reality he was. "Please tell me you're not serious?" Yuusuke pleaded. A very strong odor filled their noses. "What is that horrible smell?" They then noticed Tenjin walk in, literally wearing bottles of cologne. "Tenjin, what the hell are you doing?" Kantan yelled

"Don't come any closer," Yoshiro warned "Girls like a good fragrance," said Tenjin as he put some more cologne on. "Hey, where is Bacchi-Gu?" Yuusuke asked, still holding his nose. Bacchi-Gu was dancing around the cafeteria, without pants on. The only thing covering him was a bushel of bananas. "Good morning, ladies! Welcome to Kanenone Gakuen! Have some of our cafeterias finest bananas!" he started putting bananas on the girls' heads. The girls screeched in terror. Kantan, Yoshiro, Yuusuke, Tenjin, and Ichiban-Boshi ran towards the scream. When they arrived they peeked their heads around the corner to see what was happening.

"It's him!" Yuusuke said. "I knew it! He left us out to dry!" yelled Ichiban-Boshi. "Unforgivable!" exclaimed Tenjin as he pulled out a bucket that said 'Kid Sister' on it. He started to put rice into a bowl and went around sniffing the girls' hair then eating some rice. This caused Yoshiro, Kantan and Yuusuke to sweat-drop. '_He's at it again'_ they thought. "Well then, how shall I make my move…?" Ichiban-Boshi said as he looked through a magazine.

"What's going on here?"

Yoshiro, Kantan, Yuusuke, and Ichiban-Boshi turned around to see Futaba and Wakaba staring at the boys. Ichiban-Boshi's face lit up when he saw Futaba. "Futaba! Good morning Futaba!" he pulled out a rose and asked, in a very suave manner, "Futaba, Wakaba, how about a morning stroll with me I promise you wont regret it?" he threw the rose at Futaba. She caught it then threw it back at him. The pointed end of the stem cut into his tongue. This caused him to scream and fall over. Midori and Tanashi walked in. Midori noticed Yuusuke and ran up to him.

"Good morning, Yuusuke" she said as she smiled at Yuusuke. Tanashi walked up to Yoshiro and smiled "you don't look like your in a good mood" she said he looked at her as he folded his arms "well when you have friends like those three you would be aggravated too" he replied she leaned closer to him "so tell me what do you think of her" she said quietly Yoshiros eyes widened he knew who she was asking about "who Futaba shes a tough one" he said she smirked "could you see your self being with her" he gave her a confused look "what made you ask that" she shook her head knowing his pride was too big and he probably wasnt going to answer the question. Tenjin walked up behind Midori and pushed her closer to Yuusuke. "Good morning to you too!" said Tenjin. Bacchi-Gu pushed Yuusuke closer to Midori. "You two are starting the morning awfully touchy-feely!" he said "What?" asked Yuusuke. This caused Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu to laugh. Midori looked Yuusuke right in the eyes and said, with a giant smile on her face, "Good morning!"

"G-good morning…" Yuusuke replied, blushing slightly. Ichiban-Boshi pushed Yuusuke out of the way. "Midori-chan! You'll eat bananas with us right? Since we're all friends with Yuusuke!" asked the Baka Trio. "C'mon you guys…" "I think it would be best for you guys to back off while you still can…" Yoshiro wanred. Futaba was fuming, ready to burst. "Yeah!" replied Midori. "As expected!" said Ichiban-Boshi. "Midori-chan is such a good girl" Tenjin said. "All the other girls will eat breakfast with us too, right?" called Bacchi-Gu. "Yes, let's. Futaba-chan, will eat with us too right?" asked Ichiban-Boshi. Futaba replied by punching Ichiban-Boshi in the face, kicking Tenjin in the chin, and punching Bacchi-Gu, which sent them a flying. "Are you okay?" Midori asked.

"I tried to warn them…" said Yoshiro, sighing deeply. Futaba sighed, "Let's go Wakaba" she said as she walked out. "ok big sister" replied Wakaba as they left.

"Yup she seems like one of your types Yoshiro" Kantan said laughing slightly. Yoshiro looked at him "What do you mean by that" he asked "she looks like the type that doesn't trust anyone but with no matter who you come around you always get people to open up to you and she seems like someone who you can get to open up to you. He turned back towards the Baka Trio. "Are you three idiots all right?" he asked flatly "Hurts, but feels good…" Bacchi-Gu began. "Scary…" Tenjin added. "I think I'm in love" Ichiban-Boshi ended, a large smile on his face.

Yoshiro, Kantan and Yuusuke were walking to class. "Yoshrio, you're so lucky," said Yuusuke. "What do you mean?" asked Yoshiro. "With all the girls at our school I have to share my room with Bacchi-Gu and the others, and you room with Kantan."he said "it comes in handy to but we sometimes argue so it be bad at times"Yoshiro informed "Yuusuke!" called a voice from behind them. They turned around to see Midori and Tanashi running toward them. "Hey Yuusuke, here comes your girlfriend" snickered Yoshiro. "Shut up!"Yuusuke yelled as the girls arrived. "Mind if we walk with you?" asked the girls. "I don't mind at all" said Yoshiro, "I don't mind…" said Yuusuke, a little unsure.

They continued to walk when Midori asked, "Hey, did you remember yet?" "Remember?" questioned Yuusuke, confused. "Yes, about that time…" she said he looked at her "What? Dont be saying crazy stuff like that. You're really weird." Midori seemed saddened by his response. Yoshior slapped Yuusuke in the back of his head. "What was that for?" Yuusuke asked "You should never make a girl sad" lectured Yoshiro, shaking his finger as if disciplining a child. Midori smiled and asked Yuusuke, "can I come with you to the Lockers?"

"Sure I guess." he replied They continued to walk while Yoshiro and Tanashi stopped. "Do you have any idea what they were talking about?" asked asked "I have no idea. That Midori girl confuses me sometimes." Yoshiro replied Tanashi then smiled at him "But Futaba doesn't" He gave her annoyed look "You're just not going to leave me alone with that are you" he asked she shook her head.

Midori and Yuusuke didn't seem to notice Reika watching them. And she had no idea that the Baka Trio was watching her through binoculars. "She is so hot." Bacchi-Gu drooled "It's great to have girls around, isn't it?" asked Tenjin.

It looked like every other classroom, except most classes didn't have a sword on the wall. Yuusuke and Yoshiro was sitting between Futaba and Midori. Ichiban-Boshi sat behind him. Behind Futaba was Tanashi, and next to Ichiban-Boshi was Kantan. Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu were elsewhere in the classroom. Bacchi-Gu was writing something down on a piece of paper. '_he's up to no good__…'_ Kantan thought. '_It's_ _Probably something very perverted,'_ Yoshiro thought as he looked at him Later that day they walked into the classroom to see all the girls reading a piece of paper on their desks. They all seemed confused. Futaba walked to her desk and picked up the paper "what the hell is this" she asked as she read it over Yoshiro then noticed the Baka Trio standing at the front of the class, with Bacchi-Gu standing on the desk. '_Here we go again don't they ever quit__?' _Yoshiro thought."Attention ladies! We're having you answer a questionnaire so we can get to know you better!"

Arisa picked up the paper and started reading the questions aloud, "Let's see… Question one: Please write down which part of your body do you clean first in the bath. Question two: Please write down the color, shape and smell of the panties you are wearing today. Question three: Please describe your sex appeal in twenty words or less." She started laughing and blushing. "Don't read that garbage out loud…" Futaba yelled. "Girls, please put these on my desk once you're finished answering them!" called Bacchi-Gu. "Are you guys retarded?" Futaba asked as she started ripping up her questionnaire. "Ah, Futaba!" yelled Ichiban-Boshi. "To be good friends, isn't it best to know the other person well?" added Bacchi-Gu. "There is no way anyone would answer something like this" said Yuusuke. Yoshiro nodded his head in agreement "you would have to be an idiot to fill that out" he replied. Then Midori and Tanashi walked up to them with the questionnaires.

"Hey guys, will this do?" asked the girls handing them their questionnaires. "What?" yelled Yoshiro and Yuusuke as they grabbed the girls sheets. "You actually answered them?" yelled Kantan. "That's great Tanashi and Midori! Let us see!" said the Baka Trio. "No Way there's no way your seeing this!" exclaimed Yuusuke, refusing to hand over Midori's paper. "You can forget about Tanashi's paper too" Yoshiro added. "No fair! You can't keep them all to yourselves!" Yuusuke and Yoshiro replied by ripping up the questionnaires. "That's just wrong! Reading them and then tearing them up!"they whined

"What are you talking about? I didn't read it" said Yuusuke. Then his nose started bleeding, indicating a perverted thought. "So you did read it!" exclaimed the Baka Trio. "Looks like someones fibbing" laughed Yoshiro. Then his nose started to bleed. "Yoshiro!" exclaimed Tanashi. "Wait Tanashi, I can explain!" said Yoshiro.

Futaba walked up to Tanashi and Midori and said, "Come with me." she said as they walked outside "Why did you write something like that?" asked Futaba. "Because they said that they wanted to be friends with the girls" answered Midori, innocently. "thats right" Tanashi added. "And you _want_ to be friends with those dorks!" asked Futaba. "Yeah!" replied the two girls. "That's impossible! And by the way, you're getting too close to the boys. Nothing good comes from encouraging them." she said flatley

"We're just trying to be friends with Yuusuke, Kantan and Yoshiro…" said Midori and Tanashi, sheepishly. "Those three are friends with the three perverts no good is going to come from them" Futaba said. "They aren't like that!" yelled Midori and Tanashi "I've known Kantan and Yoshiro since we we're kids they are good people I can see you getting along with Yoshiro very well" she said "What's up with you two?" questioned Futaba. She turned and walked away. "Anyway, you better be careful."

Later that day all the girls were in the common room, complaining about the heat. "It's so hot… This dorm has no air-conditioning…" complained Futaba, fanning herself. "Not to mention, the washroom used to be the guys' bathroom. I was hoping that the laundry facilities would be better, but it turns out the washing machines have been broken for the past two years. And as a bonus, our cell phones are out of range. I think I'm going to faint from boredom." She turned her attention to her younger sister, Wakaba, and asked, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I'm giving Togemura some supper," replied Wakaba. Togemura was her potted cactus. Midori and Tanashi were talking to Sanae. "So, Sanae, what do you think of Kantan?" asked Midori, in her cheerful voice. "He was…" Sanae began to blush. "He was really nice and kind of cute" Sanae said sheepishly.

"That is so adorable!" said Tanashi. "You really like him!" Sanae's face turned a deep shade of red, and then grabbed her pill case and took one with some water. "Sorry I didn't mean for that to happen," Tanashi apologized. "It's no problem. I really wish that it wasn't as hot though," Sanae said. Dr. Chigusa then spoke up, "The bath might spark some interest among you." All the girls ran toward the bath. When they arrived they smiled. "It looks really good it's perfect!" shouted one of the girls.

"But we'll have to take turns with boys now won't we?" Futaba asked. "Don't worry, you girls get it first" said Dr. Chigusa. "You have until supper, so take your time" she finished as she began to walk away "Why don't you go with us, Doctor?" asked one of the girls. "I already had my bath." Dr. Chigusa then turned and left. "At least they have a screen" said Futaba. "Let's get in," suggested Tanashi. All the girls nodded in agreement and got undressed. They then slowly entered the tub.

Ichiban-Boshi, Bacchi-Gu and Tenjin were climbing up the rocks trying to peek in on the girls. Yuusuke was at the bottom of the hill staring up at the three of them. '_How did I get dragged along?'_ "Hey stop it! If we get caught we'll be in deep trouble!" warned Yuusuke. "I want to know more about the girls!" said the Baka Trio, climbing over each other to get to the top of the hill. "Now for the special place I prepared just for today" He moved some bushes to reveal an eye sized hole for them to look through. He yelled in excitement as he watched the girls.

"This is a nice bath, right, big sister?" Wakaba asked. "It sure is," Futaba replied. Reika then stepped through the door. "There she is!" exclaimed Bacchi-Gu. She removed her towel but she was blocked by a leaf. "Oh my," Bacchi-Gu said as he tried to get the leaf out of the way. "Hey, Sanae isn't the water too hot?" Wakaba asked with a concern look on her face. "No, it's actually really good" replied Sanae.

Tenjin heard Sanae and pushed Bacchi-Gu out of the way. "Oh, my dear, sweet Sanae" Tenjin said. Then Ichiban-Boshi pushed Tenjin out of the way. "Hey, let me see too!" Ichiban-Boshi then smiled as he saw Futaba. "Futaba your so amazing!" he drooled as he watched her thinking of perverted thoughts

"What the hell are you three doing?"

The Baka Trio turned and saw Yoshiro and Kantan "How long have you two been here?" "Long enough," replied Yoshiro and Kantan. they looked pretty angry. Futaba then left and Midori walked in. "It's Midori!" Yuusuke began to climb up the hill, "I really think we should stop this!" he whispered so the girls wouldn't hear "Don't worry, you're up next!" said the Baka Trio as they pulled him up and pressed him near the hole. He did his best to push away. "That's not a smart move" warned Kantan warned, as the wall creaked. "Guys, knock it off!" yelled Yuusuke. Midori heard his voice and looked around.

The wall began to crack and eventually fell over, taking the Baka Trio, Yuusuke, Yoshiro and Kantan with it. All the girls screamed, while Midori and Tanashi just looked mad, thinking that Yoshiro, Kantan and Yuusuke were peeping on them.

"No, wait! It's not what you think!" Yoshiro yelled as he crawled forward, causing the guys to fall into the bath. Kantan then turned his attention toward the Baka Trio. "I'm going to kill all of you when we get out of here" he threatened. They didn't notice. They were dancing around in the bathwater. That is, until Futaba smacked them all on the head with a broom.

Once they regained consciousness they found themselves tied up and upside-down. The boys were behind them and the girls were in front. Midori looked at Yuusuke. "Yuusuke?"

"I told you these three are part of them three perverts" said Futaba.

"How the hell did I get involved? I just came to get Yuusuke and hang out that's all!" yelled Yoshiro, trying to get out of the ropes. Bacchi-Gu started swinging in his ropes, trying to look up Futaba's skirt. She just kneed him in the face. "Ow…" Bacchi-Gu cried. "I refuse to let the guys bathe here," said Futaba. "So we guys don't get to take a bath?" asked Tenjin. "I'm not leaving here until the guys go back," said Futaba. "Wakaba you with me on this? She asked" "Yes big sister!" Wakaba answered

"What are you girls talking about? Yeah, we were looking forward to bathing in the water you just bathed in!" complained the guys. "You guys are really pathetic!" yelled one of the girls.

"Keep it down!"

They moved out of the way for Souchou to walk through. "I got the basic story. We'll settle this with Kanenone Gakuen's traditional Sashi Match! Who are the leaders of you six?" he asked "It's Kantan, Yoshiro and Yuusuke!" proclaimed the Baka Trio. "I swear you guys are dead meat!" Kantan yelled, glaring at the Baka Trio. "It's just Yoshiro and Yuusuke!" yelled the Baka Trio, hoping to protect themselves from Kantan. "No! No it's not me!" Yuusuke yelled. Yoshiro sighed when he heard Yuusuke trying to explain "Yuusuke don't worry I'll take responsibility for this Souchou if anyone should be punish then punish me I'll take the fall" Yoshiro said Souchou smiled '_just like him always stepping up for people who can't defend themselves_' he thought Yoshiro was cut from his ropes then fell into the water.

Souchou walked up to him. "You'll go against Futaba!" Futaba stepped forward "I'll be glad to take him on" she said. "If Kayonami loses, then we'll admit defeat and leave!" He then produced a key from his pocket. "Whoever gets the key first wins!" he threw the key into the water. "Go!" Futaba and Yoshiro jumped into the water, searching for the key. Yoshirowas the first to find the key.

"I found it!" yelled Yoshiro, but he lost it when shower buckets and bars of soap were thrown at him. Both he and Futaba dove for the key. "I got it!" Yoshiro said when he came out of the water. He then noticed Futaba's shirt had become see-through, and it caused a nose bleed, making him let go of the key. Futaba jumped for it landing on top of him with her chest in his face she caught the key and won.

"Kutsuki wins!" yelled Souchou. All the guys cheered though, because Futaba's shirt was still see-through. She blushed in embarrassment she got on her knees and covered her chest and Yoshiro got in front of her. "Throw me a towel!" Yoshiro said. He then wrapped the towel around Futaba's shoulders. "why don't you just leave me alone!" yelled Futaba. Yoshiro sighed and got up. He walked away from everyone. '_I guess he's not as bad as I thought.'_

All the guys were complaining about how cold it was. "Here! You guys get in too!" said Souchou as he kicked Yuusuke, Kantan, Yoshiro, and the Baka Trio into the water. "I'm still going to kill you" said Kantan to the Baka Trio.

Now meanwhile with Sanae and Wakaba. "Come on, Sanae! Just admit that you have a crush on Kantan!" yelled Wakaba. "I guess I...I really like him," Sanae blushed and hid under her blanket. Wakaba smiled and turned to her cactus. "What do you think, Togemura?" The cactus seemingly squeaked in reply. Now in Futabas room she was standing at her window "I can't believe those idiot boys. I guess some of them aren't too bad. Kantan and Yuusuke didn't seem that bad to me. I think that he just got mixed up in everything. Same with Kayonami. I think he just got dragged along. Something about him has got my attention though he was so sweet not trying to let the others see me wet and exposed I guess he isn't bad at all." she said as she looked out her window gazing at the stars thinking about him "but I still can't wait to get out of here" she finished

Meanwhile Midori and Tanashi were talking Mahiro screamed in delight, "I'm so glad to see my two bestfriends Kantan and Yoshiro again!"

"how did you meet them?" asked Midori. Tanashi smiled "my mother is best friends with their mothers we always use to hang out and they would be very protective over me when it came to a boy" she said she then looked to the sky "I use to date Yoshiro" Midori eyes went wide "seriously" she asked Tanashi nodded her head "Yeah but it only last for a week we just decided to stay friends it was better that way" she replied the two continued to talk before heading off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Plan Gone Wrong

**Finally chapter 3 lets do this and see how it goes and for all the SanaexKantan fans you don't have to worry there will be more **

**Chapter 3: No Need To Worry**

Kantan and Yoshiro were walking down the hall when they heard screaming. They ran towards it and saw Yuusuke. His face was shrunken in as if he had seen something terrifying. "Yuusuke, what happened?" asked Kantan. "That… that was horrible" Yuusuke said looking at the door. Yoshiro slowly opened the door, when Yuusuke yelled, "Don't open the door!" But it was too late. Yoshiro opened the door and was shocked by what he saw. Ichiban-Boshi and Tenjin were painting Bacchi-Gu's nipples black. Kantan and Yoshiros face were disgusted it was not an amusing scene to them. "Do I even want to know what you three are doing?" Kantan asked

Ichiban-Boshi picked up a sheet of paper "We're practicing making Boobies prints." he said "boobie prints?" asked Kantan. "We got the idea after watching a TV show"Ichiban-Boshi informed. "We're making boobie prints so we can identify the girls based on their breast" said Tenjin. "And now we can get to know the girls better." he explained "Isn't it a wonderful plan? It kills two birds with one stone, plus it feels very good!" Bacchi-Gu said as he started to moan which made Yuusuke, Yoshiro and Kantan feel like puking. "Why do I have a feeling your going to try this on the wrong person and get your asses kicked for it?" asked Yoshiro.

"I can't stand it anymore! Take the print!" Bacchi-Gu yelled as Ichiban-Boshi pressed the paper against him. The Baka Trio admired their work, "Perfect! At this rate we'll nail the real thing for sure! The memorable first one will be Futaba! No, it should be Sanae! I think that for the good of everyone it should be Dr. Chigusa! We'll play rock, paper, scissors for the girl!" Yoshiro closed the door and backed away. "That was the most horrifying thing I ever saw," Kantan said. Yoshiro looked at him "those guys are idiots they'll be lonely for the rest of their lives" Yuusuke laughed.

When everyone go into the class the teacher spoke "Class we have a new student today so show him some kindness" The boy that stood before them had brown hair that went down his neck his eyes were also brown he wore the school uniform as well "Hello my name is Keto Reyori "wow he's a cutie looks like we have four cute boys in this school now"Reika said to herself Futaba looked at him '_we'll see what he really is I just hope he's not a pervert_' she thought to herself Keto sat down near Tanashi

Everyone was sitting in class, pretending to pay attention to the teacher, Midori was daydreaming about Yuusuke. Tanashi was looking back and forth at Yoshiro and Futaba trying to figure out a way how she was going to get them together, and Kantan was asleep. Keto was taking notes in his note book looking very interested. The Baka Trio was watching Futaba. '_Wait for me Futaba soon I'll know everything about you. So it's decided, I'll do it. This is where we get that print!'_ Futaba then looked up, getting the feeling that someone was watching her. Soon after class ended, the Baka Trio ran off to put their plan into action. Midori wrapped her arms around Yuusuke's arm, "Yuusuke, let's go home!"she said "Midori, can't you see that you're bothering Yuusuke?" Reika shouted "No I'm not!" said Midori, a large smile on her face. Yuusuke pulled his arm free and walked away. "I'm out of here." he said as he left the room Midori chased after him. "You don't have to be so embarrassed, Yuusuke wait for me!" she yelled meanwhile Tenjin was standing on the roof. Futaba was walking toward the dorms. She was stopped by Ichiban-Boshi and Bacchi-Gu. "What is it?" She notice a fishing hook got caught on her shirt. They pulled out a paint brush and a sheet of paper. "we want to show you the results of our training!"

She gave them a confused look "what?" she said until she felt a tug at her shirt she grabbed on her shirt as it began to rise up "what the, what do you think you're doing" she yelled struggling to keep her shirt on "Good Tenjin keep at it so we can take her boobie print" Bacchi-Gu yelled she realized what he said "Boobie print? You better cut the crap or I swear I'll..." she started until Tenjin tugged harder she screamed trying to hold on to her shirt Tenjin began to lift her off the ground.

"What the hell are you guys doing"

Bacchi-Gu would turn to see Yoshiro Midori, Tanashi and Yuusuke "we're taking boobie prints" Bacchi-Gu explained "This is harassment let her go" Tanashi yelled Yoshiro glared at them "like hell you are I'm not letting this go any further" he ran in front of Futaba and grabbed her waist she glared at him "What do you think your touching" she yelled he looked at her "I'm going to try to pull you down relax I'm nothing like them" he said flatly she looked at him and nodded her head he began trying to pull her down but Bacchi-Gu and Ichiban-Boshi had other plans they grabbed Yoshiros arms and pulled him away from Futaba "Let me go you guys have to stop this" they shook their heads and watched. Tenjin pulled as hard as he could "let me show you what the great Tenjin is made of" he yelled as he finally yanked both her shirt and bra off as soon as everyone was getting ready to look at her Midori covered Futabas breast with her hands Futaba growled "You guys are dead" she said as she slowly started moving close to them Yoshiro kicked Bacchi-Gu in his knee which mad him release him "I should kill you guys here and now but maybe having Futaba unleash on you is a better suited punishment nice knowing ya" he said as he slowly walked away from them.

Next thing to happen was Futaba jumping into the sky and ladning on them beating the hell out of the Baka Trio screams of agony could be heard across the globe once she was finished she walked off with her shirt back on with Tanashi and Midori following her "Ouch that looks like it hurt do you need a band aid" Yoshiro said as he looked at the injured three who looked to be hospitalized.

Later that day Kantan and Keto were walking around talking until they ran into Sanae "Good… good evening, Kantan and Keto" She said, blushing. They then saw the Baka Trio, Midori Tanashi Yoshrio and Yuusuke run past them. "We're coming, Futaba!" exclaimed the Baka Trio. "It's your fault that she ran away in the first place!" yelled Yoshiro. Keto and Kantan ran outside to see what was going on. "Yoshiro, what's wrong?" Kantan asked. "Thanks to these three, Kutsuki ran off," replied Yoshiro. "What do you mean 'thanks to these three'?" asked Kantan, glaring at the Baka Trio. "They tried to get Kutsuki's boobie print." Kantan punched the three of them in the head. "You idiots, did you really think that would work?" he yelled . "Anyways they used a fishing rod to pull off her shirt" Yoshiro added "So that was your plan?" said Kantan. "They didn't see anything because I covered up Futaba," Midori replied.

"It was…" began the Baka Trio, but they were interrupted, when Kantan punched them in the head again. "I don't want to hear another word!" Kantan yelled. "Yes Kantan sir," said the Baka Trio in defeat. "let's go find her," proclaimed Yoshiro. Meanwhile Futaba was walking to the bus stop to go home but she couldn't find it she growled in frustration "where the hell is this bus stop I been walking for hours and I haven't gotten there god I hate my life" she yelled she then notice a passage way through the woods near the road "well the bus stop is the same route as this lane so lets try" she then began to walk down into the woods.

Later that night the team were still searching for Futaba "I can't believe we haven't found her yet" Midori said Yoshiro glared at the Baka Trio "This is all your damn fault" he yelled Tanashi was shocked she hadn't seen him so mad they've had arguments when they were together but he never showed his anger he was really upset that Futaba was missing and it showed that he cared for her. Tanashi couldn't help but smile, when they kept walking they had gotten separated from the Baka Trio from it being so dark.

"Futaba where are you my darling" Ichiban-Boshi yelled the Baka Trio looked all around for her but couldn't find her instead they ran into some bears that were in the forest "don't move guys if they sense the slightest movement we're goners" Bacchi-Gu whispered. Meanwhile the others found themselves near the passage way that Futaba had gone "she might have went done here" Tanashi said Yoshiro then began to walk down "you guys stay here I'll go look for her it's to dark and if we all go and get separated we'll be screwed I'll bring her back" Yoshiro stated Kantan and Yuusuke nodded their heads knowing it was a good idea "be careful Yoshiro" Tanashi said he smiled at her "ain't I always" he said with a smile she raised an eyebrow in a do you really want me to answer that manner. He then slipped down the passage way falling towards Futaba when he landed Futaba turned to see him "dammit that hurt" he said Futaba then tackled him to the ground where she was lying on top of it crying hard "Futaba" he said she kept crying "I was so scared" she cried out he smiled "Don't worry every things alright now" he stated softly as he began to wrap his arms around her she would notice this and push off of him "stop there, don't go getting any funny ideas" she yelled he looked at her confused.

He then got up and smiled "I'm really glad you're ok Futaba let's go home" she smiled and thought for a moment "hmm ok" she said he smiled and turned around to give her a piggy back she climbed on and the two set off once they started walking a man appeared in front of them he looked to be about the same age as Yoshiro years old and he seemed to have no life at all from the way he was dressed "Look man just drop the girl and leave" he yelled Yoshiro looked at him "Leave her here so you can rape her I don't think so" Yoshiro yelled Futaba was shocked that he was actually defending her Yoshiro set her down and stood in front of her "I said give me the damn girl" the man said as he ran after them with a knife in his hand Yoshiro would move very fast elbowing the man in his stomach before he could swing his knife he would then knock the knife out the mans hand and jab him hard in the face which made the man fall to the ground.

Yoshiro would get on top of the man and grab him by his collar "if there's one thing I hate is a man who harasses a women" he would then lift his foot up and stomp the man dead in his face which made the man pass out Futaba watched on in amazement she couldn't believe he really saved her he then walked towards her and let her climb back on his back he then began to walk again.

"Where the hell do you think your going"

Yoshiro and Futaba turned to see the man slowly getting up and running towards them Yoshiro gritted his teeth he was now defenseless Futaba on his back before he could do that the man was kneed hard in his face and dropped to the ground they looked to see it was Kantan "hey seems like you have a little trouble here that's why we shouldn't leave our swords Yoshiro" Kantan said Yoshiro sweat dropped knowing he was right "Futaba are you ok" Tanashi yelled as her, Midori and Sanae ran towards them. "yes I'm fine Yoshiro came and found me and when we were on our way back this guy came out of no where" Kantan looked at the man who was knocked out on the ground "this guys in our school his name is Rayol Cortez" Yoshiro said Kantan looked at him "well he won't be for long when Ms. Chigusa hears about this" he replied they all nodded their heads.

Later that night they tied the boy up and turned him in to Chigusa who immediately let the Souchou know who expelled Rayol Yuusuke and the others stepped out of her office and were headed to their dorms "good night you guys" Tanashi said "good n..night Kantan" Sanae said sheepishly Kantan smiled "Goodnight Sanae" he replied "goodnight Yuusuke dear" Midori yelled Yuusuke blushed "Yeah goodnight" the boys then began to walk Tanashi nudged Futaba knowing she had something to say "um Yoshiro" she said Yoshiro turned around "yeah Futaba" she then looked to the ground "have a good night Yoshiro" she hid the blush on her face "good night Futaba" he said sweetly and walked him with the guys. Later that night Futaba stared out her window looking at the stars and thinking about how Yoshiro protected her "he's really something isn't he" she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: The Raid

**Chapter 4: The Raid**

Yoshiro and Yuusuke were sitting outside with Kantan and Keto talking about the night before "I can't believe Rayol tried to rape Futaba" Yoshiro said as he looked to the sky "he sure was persistent Souchou punched the hell out of him and expelled him" Kantan explained as he took a bite of his apple. Suddenly they saw Reika walk by she smiled at Kantan and waved to him he waved back which made her blush Yoshiro saw this and laugh "whoa look at Kantan he's been the man ever since the girls came along first Sanae and now Reika who's next Arisa" Yoshiro called out Kantan glared at him "yeah right you can have her" Yoshiro sweat dropped "no thank you" he replied. They all laughed at the conversation they were having about the girls.

Later that day in class Futaba kept her eyes on Yoshiro the whole time who seemed to be doing his work she couldn't stop thinking about how he saved her and protected her did he really care that much about her he risked his life to save her he wasn't trying to have her get hurt.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_Yoshiro looked at him "Leave her here so you can rape her I don't think so" Yoshiro yelled Futaba was shocked that he was actually defending her Yoshiro set her down and stood in front of her "I said give me the damn girl" the man said as he ran after them with a knife in his hand Yoshiro would move very fast elbowing the man in his stomach before he could swing his knife he would then knock the knife out the mans hand and jab him hard in the face which made the man fall to the ground._

_Yoshiro would get on top of the man and grab him by his collar "if there's one thing I hate is a man who harasses a women" he would then lift his foot up and stomp the man dead in his face which made the man pass out Futaba watched on in amazement she couldn't believe he really saved her he then walked towards her and let her climb back on his back he then began to walk again._

_**(End Of Flash Back)**_

Futaba continue to think as she looked at Yoshiro Tanashi noticed this and smiled. When class was over Yoshiro walked outside and found Midori running passed him he looked at her she didn't seem to to be happy. She was crying he then seen Yuusuke standing in the spot she ran from he shook his head '_what did you do this time_' he thought he walked over to Yuusuke he was about to say something but the baka trio cut him off "Yuusuke making a girl cry is horrible" Ichiban-Boshi said from high up in the trees "poor little Midori" Tenjin added "actually making a girl cry every now and then is not that bad you know what they say a women is only as good as the number of tears that she sheds" Bacchi-Gu also added as he was sitting on a tree Yoshiro appeared "why were you guys spying on him" Yoshiro asked they shrugged their shoulders "is everything alright" Yoshiro asked as he looked at Yuusuke he nodded "Midori just upset because she expects me to remember some past we supposedly shared" Yuusuke explained. Yoshiro raised an eyebrow "and did you have a time with her in the past" Yuusuke shook his head Yoshiro put his finger to his chin "I see" he said as he thoguht for a moment "We're going to make an assault on the girls dorm tonight why simply because we can and you guys are going to help us" Ichiban-Boshi stated as he looked at the girls dorms through binoculars.

Yuusuke and Yoshiro looked at them "why us forget it" they said together Ichiban-Boshi looked at Yoshiro "you owe me" he yelled Yoshiro gave him a confused look "since when" he asked Ichiban-Boshi stepped closer "since you spent some time with my Futaba last night how could you take her from me" he whined Yoshiro rolled his eyes "Oh please she doesn't even like you and besides I was protecting her from being raped" he explained Bacchi-Gu looked at Yuusuke "and you you already got a Midori so now you want to toss us to the side your so selfish at least if you two ocme they'll forgive us" he yelled Yuusuke shook his head "no way" they replied. The baka trio said in union "and don't forget the pact we made with these fingers" Yoshiro and Yuusuke sighed "you guys seriously aren't going to let us get away are you" Yuusuke said the baka trio nodded their heads which made the two boys sigh '_This is not gonna be good_' Yoshiro thought to himself.

Later that night the boys prepared themselves Yoshiro and Yuusuke were uneasy they wanted nothing to do with what was about to happen. They were steps away from the dorm they were lurking behind trees "Ok if we manage to step one foot inside the girls dorm can we leave" Yoshiro asked the baka trio shook there heads "we're going to take it all the way our watches are set so as soon as the lights go out we're in" Bacchi-Gu yelled as he prepared himself "Roger sir" Tenjin and Ichiban-Boshi said in union Yoshiro and Yuusuke sighed they knew they were dead meet.

Meanwhile Midori and Reika were in their room Reika kept fanning her self because the heat was getting to her she groaned in frustration "man it's so hot" she then looked at Midori who was curled up across from her the pain was clear in her eyes she thought about Yuusuke all day and the little argument they had. Reika growled and threw her fan at the wall near Midori "snap out of it can't you see your love for him has always been one sided" she yelled Midori looked away.

"That's not true he loves me" she said Reika rolled her eyes "what are you talking about it's you who is always going over to talk to him it's never the other way around, has Yusuke ever come to see you even once, I knew it you're the only one who believes there's something between you too Yuusuke never had any feelings for you not even this much" she said as she held her pinky finger out "and getting stalked by someone who's not even his girlfriend I'm sure that Yuusuke thought you were a big nuisance" Reika finished with a smirk on her face this made tears come out of Midori's eyes as she got under her blanket and cried. Reika smirked at this seeing that she had won "she didn't take that too well" she said

Later that night the lights went out and the boys got ready Futaba was laying down in her bed she couldn't sleep she couldn't get Yoshiro off her mind she closed her eyes for a moment only to open them back up again when she sensed that someone was near she grabbed her bat and headed outside to the front door. When she got there she seen 5 boxes moving towards the entrance she knew there were boys inside of them the first box sprang into action once it caught sight of Futaba. Ichiban-Boshi appeared in a vampire costume "Futaba" he yelled as he was heading towards her she replied by rapidly swinging her bat and sending him flying he would landed on top of a tree with he hung there with no way to get down.

The boys eyes widened "whoa she's strong" Yoshiro said as he looked on "he died in the line of duty" Bacchi-Gu added the boys then tried to make a run for it under the boxes and went into the bushes she was determined not to let them get away "you there come out right now" she yelled as she watched "what are we going to do" Yuusuke asked in a scared tone "I don't know" Yoshiro responded he wasn't scared but he was shocked at her strength she sent Ichiban-Boshi high into the sky with one hit "if you don't come out I'm coming after you" she yelled as she moved closer "hey you both got to step up now" Bacchi-Gu yelled "you can do it man" Tenjin added. They then kicked Yoshiro and Yuusuke onto the battle field their backs were facing Futaba who didn't seemed pleased. They were too scared to even turn around knowing what was going to happen. They knew that once they turned around she was going to release her rage.

"Kayonami, Takasaki" she said, the two boys turned around bowing too her "Listen Futaba it's not what you think" Yoshiro tried to explain she mad a face that showed she didn't believe him "You're dead" she muttered. As soon as she said that Yuusuke made a run for it leaving Yoshiro behind "where are you going!" Yoshiro yelled he was then caught off by Futaba who took a step closer he looked back at her and saw that she had dashed at him swing her bat left and right he dodged the two swings and turned around and started to run but she was on his heels "Get back here you!" she yelled following after him.

Meanwhile Bacchi-Gu and Tenjin snuck in through the window from the distraction. "Mission accomplished Yoshiro and Yuusuke were brave men" Bacchi-Gu said Tenjin closed his eyes "their sacrifice was not in vein we must succeed in their memory" Tenjin explained Bacchi-Gu nodded his head "alright let's go" he said as they began to walk around he looked for Chigusas room and Tenjin looked for Sanaes.

Meanwhile Tanashi was sound asleep until she heard a knock on her window she opened her eyes slowly and looked to her window to see Kantan standing there he was motioning his hand indicating her to come to him. She yawned and opened her window "what are you doing here at this time of night Kantan" she asked he sighed "you have trouble" he replied she gave him a confused look "what are you talking about" she asked he sighed again "you guys have intruders right now" she smirked at him "yeah I'm looking at one right now" he glared at her "not me you idiot I only came here to warn you read this" he handed her a folded paper when she opened it it said "The Baka Trio got us and won't let us go please help, the girls will kill us signed Yoshiro and Yuusuke" she sighed and put the paper in her pocket knowing she might need it for evidence.

"My guess is they wrote that before they came here and not to mention I just seen Ichiban-Boshi flying in the air on my way over here" Kantan explained Tanashi laughed "if I had to guess it was Futabas doing come on we have to alert the others and let them know that Yoshiro and Yuusuke are innocent because if Futaba gets a hold of them which I hope she hasn't yet she'll send them flying just like Ichiban-Boshi" Tanashi explained Kantan nodded his head and followed her.

While Bacchi-Gu was playing with a girls bra Tenjin found his way to Sanae's room he opened the door quietly and walked in "hello sanae good evening to you beautiful" he said as he looked at her looking like a burglar. Sanae was sound asleep Tenjin gazed at her "this is too much for a big brother to bare your sleeping face it'll be my next meal" he said as he sat down and pulled out a box of rice from the bag he was carrying on his back he put some in a bowl "tonight I even prepared red beans and rice for good luck" he said as he sniffed her scent and started eating he ate up to 3 bowls and then set the plate down "it was delicious oh Sanae your big brother has never tasted rice this good in his whole life" he cried quietly Sanae shifted in her sleep and turned around he then set down the bag and made it look like a blanket "wouldn't want to wake the poor child up" he said as he laid next to her ok big brother will spend the night right next to you baby this is true bliss it sure is" he sniffed her hair as he drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Bacchi-Gu was still playing with bras wondering if it was Chigusa he looked at the girl who was sleeping on the floor he could only see the back of the girl he smiled "It's you Dr. Chigusa isn't it this must be my lucky day"he yelled as he tried on the bar that fit him perfectly because his breast were D cups. He began to spin around in happiness until he tripped and fell on top of the girl who woke up and backed away she looked frightened but it was too dark to see her face. He looked at her "I beg you I have fell into you womanly charm and seduction if you have any pity in your heart for me I beg of you let me go on however if you find it in your heart to let me do this and that and that over thing oh it would make me the happiest man on this earth" he said she nodded her head slowly he was shocked "you mean it's ok to do it" she nodded again he took offhis clothes quickly and dashed forward towards her "watch out here I come baby" he yelled as he was fully erected.

Meanwhile Yoshiro was blocked by a tree he had no where to run "listen Futaba you have to hear me out I'm innocent" he said firmly she wasn't having it "Shut up..you men are unbelievable...I was a fool to have any feelings for you" she said he looked at her with wide eyes she had just admitted that she had feelings for him it hurt him that things turned out this way he would have been happy to her she had feelings for him on good terms "what" he simply said she noticed that he heard what she said and got angrier she started swinging her bat rapidly again "YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Meanwhile Wakaba was sleeping Togemura then started to vibrate and make a sound that woke her up it was communicating with her telling her something was wrong with Sanae she grabbed Togemura and walked to Sanae's room when she got there she quietly opened the door to see someone sleeping with Sanae "oh no a bear, Togemura you've got to help me get rid of him" she said as she looked at Togemura she then sprang into action "TOGEMURA KICK, ATTACK" she then thrusted the cactus into Tenjin butt she then held up Togemura yelling out another attack "TOGEMURA KILLER CHOP" she then slammed the cactus right into Tenjins face "now for special treatment the Togemura rolling thunder miracle attack" she said as she moved the cactus around his face he cried out in pain loud enough to wake up the whole dorm.

Bacchi-Gu heard the yell "that Moron he must've messed up crap and right when I was getting to the best part" he said the girl rubbed his face "what is it, what's the matter, why did you stop, why did you stop" a familiar voice said they both started to look for their glasses once they found their glasses Bacchi-Gu screamed when he noticed that the girl he was laying with was Arisa he yelled in fear loud enough for everyone to hear.

Futaba looked back when she heard the yell "I'm out of here" Yoshiro said as he ran she ran after him "Come back here!" she yelled in complete anger as she ran after him he was fast but she was keeping up with his speed.

Sanae awoke and looked frightened at who she saw laying next to her she was about to yell until Tanahsi and Kantan showed up at her door and turned the lights on "Relax Sanae I'll take care of it" Kantan said she smiled when she seen him she was actually relieved to see him he grabbed Tenjin and tied his arms and legs up "you idiot why would you disturb Sanae's sleep" he said as he punched him on the head "how dare you even think it, just when I think you can't get any more perverted you prove me wrong by doing things like this, Sanae I'm sorry this idiot caused you trouble" Kantan said she smiled and nodded her head "It's ok Kantan I know you would never do something like that" she said Tanashi sighed "I hate to break up this little moment but we need to turn him in and go save Yoshiro and Yuusuke" she explained Wakaba looked at her "what's wrong with those two" Tanashi smiled at the question "Your sister is what's wrong" she replied Wakaba knew all to well what she meant by that.

Once they put Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu who was still naked in the hallway tied up in front of the girls they went to look for Yuusuke and Yoshiro. "They're worthless" a girl yelled as they looked at Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu.

Yoshiro ran by seeing that the two were tied up "Those two got caught huh" he said as he looked at them "Kayonami come back here" she yelled as she ran behind him he ran a few steps further she stopped when she seen Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu run. " So that was your plan Kayonami, you lured me away from the dorm so those two jerks could sneak in didn't you" she yelled as she ran after him again he kept running the then ran into the woods "it wasn't me why do you keep thinking that it was" he then had enough of what was going on he stopped in his tracks she was coming in for another swing he ducked down and caught her bat he then pressed her against the tree "listen calm down Futaba I didn't plan this I wanted no part in this" she was squirming around she didn't want to hear it she dropped the bat and slapped him hard across the face it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

He looked at her in disbelief he couldn't believe she had just slapped him he sighed and looked at her "It's clear to me that your not going to believe me fine do what you want I want run" he said as he turned his back to her letting her get a free shot if she wanted to take one she looked at his back and gave him a curious look "how do I know your telling the truth" she asked he turned his head to look at her his brown hair blew with the wind "Because those three wouldn't let me and Yuusuke leave they were intent on using us to get to the dorm listen I don't have any interest on spying on women if I ever had a reason to come here it would only be to see you" his words got to her she felt a feeling in her heart was he falling for her. "I would never Violate you or anyone other girl it's not my style honest I even wrote a note to Kantan to warn you Tanashi and the others so you would know they were coming but I guess he got here too late" she sighed and smiled "your such pain you know that" she said he looked at her "I believe you Yoshiro" he smiled when she said that "Thank you Futaba" he replied as they gazed into each others eyes. Tanashi and the others secretly watched from behind the trees "looks like he handled that well" Kantan said Tanashi nodded "lets go I don't want to disturb these two and if Futaba knew that we were watching she'd kill us" she laughed as they began to walk off.

Meanwhile Yuusuke climbed through a girls window looking to hide from Futaba "can I hide in here for a second I'll explain everything" he said as he looked out the window

"oh Yuusuke"

He knew that voice all to well he turned to see Midori smiling at him "oh no please don't tell me this is your room" he asked she nodded her head "I'm so happy this is the first time you've never been the one to come to me but here you are now" she then jumped on him "get a hold of yourself" Reika said Midori smiled "Yuusuke came to see me" she said Reika glared "you're going to ruin everything you fool" she yelled Midori laughed "Yuusuke I love you" she said he groaned in frustration "you don't get it" he said "yeah I totally agree" Reika replied. Meanwhile Ichiban-Boshi was still hanging from the top of the tree dazed from the hit he took.

**Well thats this chapter please review**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter Kai Mioni

**Sorry for the wait my computer screen was broke and I couldn't see anything on the screen but I'm back so let's do this chapter 5 (just like trey songz new album lol)**

**Chapter 5: Enter Kai Mioni**

The sun shined down on the academy it was a beautiful day Yoshiro could be seen sitting on a tree branch he was looking out into the woods and the trees thinking about what happened last night he had almost gotten destroyed by Futaba she had really thought he was peeping on girls but he made her see he wasn't like that but something was still on his mind something she said wouldn't leave his mind.

**(Flash Back)**

Yoshiro was blocked by a tree he had no where to run "listen Futaba you have to hear me out I'm innocent" he said firmly she wasn't having it "Shut up..you men are unbelievable...I was a fool to have any feelings for you" she said he looked at her with wide eyes she had just admitted that she had feelings for him it hurt him that things turned out this way he would have been happy to her she had feelings for him on good terms "what" he simply said she noticed that he heard what she said and got angrier she started swinging her bat rapidly again "YOU SHUT UP!" she yelled as she ran after him.

**(End of Flash Back)**

Yoshiro could not lie to himself he was starting to have feelings for her as well what was there not to like about Futaba she had an attitude all girls do but Futaba also has a sweet side she's the type of girl most men would love to have as a wife "did she really mean what she said" he said to himself as he looked to the sky.

"Your going to be late you know"

Yoshiro turned to see Futaba standing on the ground looking up at him with a smile she had her arms folded Yoshiro laughed and turned around "I'll be there soon" he said she rolled her eyes "Come on Yoshiro unless you want the teacher to throw a kettle at you I doubt you want that" she said Yoshiro sighed he wasn't going to win with her he jumped down and walked towards her with his hands in his pockets "why are you so anxious to get to class" she raised an eyebrow at this question "you didn't hear apparently one of your classmates is coming back from a tournament he won" Yoshiro thought for a moment and sighed and began to walk off Futaba walked towards him "is something wrong you don't seem to pleased that he's coming back you two don't like each other or something?" she asked Yoshiro shook his head at the question.

"No I don't dislike the guy he's a friend of mine, it's just the only thing everyone in my school talks about is him he's the captain of the kendo club this and he won the tournament that it just irritates me but hes a nice guy you might like him just like every other girl will" he answered Futaba looked at him shocked as he continued to walk 'so that's what this is all about' she thought to herself she smirked and ran in front of him "I think someone is afraid that I might date this guy" Yoshiro froze for a moment then turned his face trying to hide his blush "d-don't be ridiculous I'm not afraid if you want to go after him then it's your choice" he said as he walked off again she laughed "oh relax I'm not going to date him but admit it you were scared" she teased Yoshiro just continued to walk not saying a word this was going to be a long day.

When class had started everyone was in their seats the teacher stood in front of them "Class we have a classmate returning from a tournament today Kai Mioni" the teacher said as Kai walked in wearing his kendo uniform his hair was white (Same style like Akizas from Yugioh 5ds) he had blue eyes he looked at the students and bowed "it's nice to be back" he said as he then took his seat near Ichiban-Boshi Yoshiro sighed as he heard girls whispering 'long day indeed' he thought to himself.

Later when class was over Yoshiro was in a hurry to leave but he felt a hand grab his arm he looked back to see Kai in front of him "it's been awhile Yoshiro" Yoshiro looked at him and smirked "yeah it has" he said he shook his hand. Kai smiled "so how have you been" he asked Yoshiro sighed "watching over those idiots mostly" Kai looked over at the Baka Trio and laughed "they still acting like perverts?" Yoshiro nodded at the question "always" he simply replied Kai then smirked "have you been working on your swordsman skills" Yoshiro smirked back "oh yeah and I'll kick your butt anytime of the year " he teased Kai just smiled "I'd like to see you try" the two just stared at each other little did everyone know the they use to spar with one another always trying to out due the other. Futaba then walked over towards Yoshiro and smiled "ready to go Yoshiro" she asked he nodded his head she then looked over to Kai and smiled "I forgot to introduce myself my name is Futaba Kutsuki it's nice to meet you" she said as she reached her hand out Kai blushed and looked away. "I-It's nice to meet you two excuse me I have to go now" he said as he ran off Yoshiro covered his mouth trying to hide his laughter Futaba turned around and slapped him on the arm "why didn't you tell me he is shy I wouldn't have introduced myself like that if I knew" Yoshiro just kept laughing "he's so tough when it comes to kendo but with girls he's just one big softy" he said she looked at him and smirked "kind of like you" Yoshiro stopped laughing and gave her an annoyed look "shut up" he said as he looked away this made her laugh.

Later that day Kantan was walking with Reika who seemed to be very upset "why is it that you get mad at everything Midori does she likes Yuusuke so what do you like him or something" he asked she shook her head "heck no it's just those two aren't destined to be together those to getting together would be a bad idea it wouldn't work" she said Kantan just sighed "well that's something they need to find out on their own" he said she didn't say nothing more knowing he was right they walked passed Futaba and Yoshiro who were talking "seems like you two are getting along very well" Kantan teased both Futaba and Yoshiro blushed "I would say the same about you two" he replied Reika blushed while Kantan rolled his eyes "where did Kai go" Yoshiro shrugged his shoulders at the question "who knows he ran off when Futaba introduced herself you know how he is" he said Kantan knew all to well how Kai was when it came to girls he shook his head at the thought.

Later that day the girls had a little get together in Tanashis room they were laughing about the conversation they was having "The new boy was cute wasn't he" Arisa said she loved to fraternize with the men and flirt. "Seems like most of the boys here are cute" Reika said Futaba huffed "don't include those three perverts I'm so glad that some men here aren't total perverts" Tanashi smirked "oh your referring to your boyfriend Yoshiro aren't you" she teased Futaba blushed "Shut up he's not my boyfriend" Wakaba smiled "you like him big sister" she blurted out Futaba rubbed her knuckles on her head "Wakaba" she said while whined in pain the others giggled "It's nothing to be embarrassed about he's a nice guy and I can see that he really likes you" Tanashi said Futana blushed even more "well at least the feelings are mutual with those two as for Midori over here she is basically stalking Yuusuke trying to force him to like her" Reika said Midori glared at her.

"I do not he loves me you'll see" she said Futaba looked at her "are you really sure that's how he feels for you I mean to me he doesn't seem to have feelings for any of the girls" she said Tanashi looked at her "Maybe he's just wanting to take it slow I mean he just met you Midori so he want's to take it slow you say you both have a past but from what I can see he doesn't remember" she explained Midori looked down she knew Tanashi was right she just couldn't stand being without him she loved Yuusuke with all her heart.

Later that night Yoshiro and Kai was sparring with kendo sticks they would clash multiple times before stopping and catching a breath "still got the skills I see" Kai said Yoshiro smirked "you think that's good you should see me with my sword this is nothing" he responded Kai smirked back at him they then seen a flash light shinning from down the path they stopped what they was doing and followed the light they found Sanae looking for something "i wonder what Sanae is doing out this late" Yoshiro said they walked towards her she looked up shocked when she heard footsteps "Yoshiro it's you" she called out Yoshiro smiled "now what is a young girl like you doing out this late" she looked down at his question.

"I lost my medicine case I can't find it" she said Kais eyes widened "was it blue" he asked she nodded her head "yes have you seen i-it" she said he then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue medicine case "i found it lying near the vending machine I was going to hold it until I found out who it belonged too" she smiled and took the case "thank you so much" he blushed at her words and began to turn around getting ready to walk off "no p-problem" he said as he began to walk but Yoshiro grabbed his collar he had gotten an idea "look at her and say that stop being a wimp" he whispered in his ear Kai sighed and turned around "anytime Sanae it was no problem at all" she smiled and blushed a little "hey seeing as you two just met you guys should have lunch tomorrow you can get to know each other more" Yoshiro suggested they both blushed before they could say anything Yoshiro began to walk off "have fun you two" he said while chuckling he loved pushing Kais buttons.

Sanae and Kai were now left alone both blushing like crazy "y-you know I wouldn't m-mind having lunch with you" Sanae said Kai gave a small smile "o-ok I g-guess I-I'll see you tomorrow then" she nodded and the two began to walk off he sighed as he walked to the dorm 'Yoshiro you jerk' he thought while smiling. Yoshiro would continue to walk he was on his way to the dorms he was smiling at what he had just did.

"So pinning him with Sanae so he won't get in the way of you and Futaba huh"

Yoshiro turned to see Kantan sitting on a tree branch with Yuusuke "oh shut it wasn't to keep him away from Futaba it was that I was sick of him being scared of girls" he said Kantan smirked "sure you were" he teased Yoshiro just kept walking with his hands in his pockets "well you saved me from that love triangle so I guess the only person I have on me now is Reika" Yuusuke laughed at Kantans comment "what are you laughing at Midori" Kantan teased Yuusuke blushed "don't call me her name" he yelled as he and Kantan followed Yoshiro "just give her a chance you need a girlfriend just as bad as Kai" Yoshiro said Yuusuke eyes widened "I wouldn't talk I highly doubt what you and Futaba have going is just being friends you know you like her more then that" Yoshiro sighed "why does everyone seem to be pairing me and Futaba up a lot" he asked Kantan smirked "because shes just right for you she'll keep you in line" he said Yoshiro just laughed "what ever you say" he replied.

"You guys are finally back what were you doing peeking on the girls"

Yoshiro and the others seen the Baka Trio standing in front of them along with Keto Yoshiro looked at Ichiban-Boshi "Don't confuse us with yourselves" Kantan laughed "yeah being perverts is your jobs" he added "You guys are the biggest perverts on this planet" Yuusuke also added the Baka trio looked hurt "what else can we do I mean you guys nearly took all the girls especially you Yoshiro with my precious Futaba well I guess I still have Wakaba" Yoshiro rolled his eyes "please she's not my girlfriend and besides she cant' stand you and I doubt she's letting you get anywhere near her sister" he said Ichiban-Boshi just huffed and looked away he was really jealous of how Yoshiro and Futaba were always hanging out he wondered what she saw in Yoshiro and not in him he liked Wakabe too but Futaba had already warned him about getting near her Ichiban-Boshi just sighed at the thought. "well I'm tired time for bed" Kantan said Yoshiro smirked "same here" and with that they headed to bed Yoshiro only had one thing on his mind while he slept...Futaba.

**Well there is chapter 5 hope you guys like it time for the next**


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

**Well I can finally type more chapters it's been hectic now that I have work but I'm going to do more chapters well let's begin this one**

**Green Green Love Changes Everything **

**Chapter 6: Confessions**

Yoshiro was sleeping in his room peacefully Kantan had left early to meet up with Reika like usual. Yoshiro was still asleep it was Saturday so they had no class so he felt like sleeping the day away. His door suddenly opened and Futaba walked in she looked at the sleeping boy and sighed "come on Yoshiro it's time to get up" she said as she tapped his shoulder she was wearing blue pants and a white T shirt that said Beautiful on it Yoshiro did not budge he just through the covers over his head.

"Come on Yoshiro get up" she said but he shook his head "it's Saturday I don't feel like getting up" he said but Futaba wasn't having it "Yoshiro get up now or I swear our friendship is over" she said this struck a little fear in his heart he growled and then got up. He looked at her with an annoyed look "Fine I'm up, I'm up" he complained he then looked at her she had a smile on her face knowing that she had won Yoshiro couldn't help but smile himself.

"Listen Yoshiro we have to study today I've been hearing that your grades are dropping" Futaba said this made him glare he knew exactly who had told her "TA.. !" he growled that girl would work his nerves sometimes if it had to be anyone to tell she had to tell the one person he just couldn't beat ...Futaba his only weakness. He would sigh and shake his head "That damn girl can never keep her mouth shut" Yoshiro muttered but Futaba heard him "don't get mad at her she's trying to help you telling me was the best thing to do she knows I'm going to make sure you study so let's get to it mister" she said he sighed once more "Yes mom" he said sarcastically.

She smirked as she heard that comment "don't get smart with me" she said as she set the books on the table she smiled at him "Come on get dressed so we can head to the library" she insisted he sighed once more and did as he was told getting up and grabbing a towel so he can take a shower and get dressed. Meanwhile Keto and Tanashi were around the field enjoying the time they had out of school. "Yoshiro is probably racking his brain right now I'm going to have to stay out of sight for awhile" she said as she looked up at the sky Keto smirked. "You told Futaba knowing she was going to make him study yeah he's pissed off with you for sure" Keto laughed she giggled along with him "serves him right for all the times him and Kantan would tease me" she pouted this made him laugh more "could you be any more precious" she would smirk at him and snuggle against his chest "only if you want me to be" she whispered in his ear this made his face turn red "Tanashi" he said she giggled once more.

While they was doing that Sanae and Kai were on their date thanks to Yoshrio they were sitting on a bench near the school having lunch the two was actually having a good time having a lot to talk about. "So you won the kendo tournament was it difficult to do" Sanae asked he nodded his head "Yeah I won't even lie I feel as though I barely won but I came out on top but the competitors were tough I honestly respect every one of them" Kai said she smiled she liked how he was showing sportsmanship and not bragging about how he won. She smiled and he looked at her and blushed "I'm really glad you agreed to come I have to admit I was a bit nervous about this but it's going great I'm having a good time" Sanae said he gave her a small smile "I'm glad your having fun Sanae" they continued to eat and talk while Tenjin was in the bushes watching them with tears in his eyes. "The guy just comes back and he takes my kid sister from me, oh my poor Sanae big brother wants you so bad" He sniffled.

Bacchi-Gu and Ichiban-Boshi were behind him "we have to do something about this guys they're talking all of the girls Reika seems to be interested in Kantan Kai is on a date with Sanae, Yoshiro and Futaba are getting a lot closer and Midori is into Yuusuke the only one left is Tanashi but Yoshiro and Kantan said they'll kill us if we even try to get her" Bacchi-Gu said Ichiban-Boshi cried "That damn Yoshiro took my Futaba she's mine" he cried the boys then hugged each other crying.

Meanwhile Kantan and Yuusuke were talking in Yuusukes room. "so what are you going to do" Kantan asked Yuusuke sighed "If your talking about Midori I don't know" he responded. Kantan shook his head a he looked at the boy "whats the problem I mean Midori is a good girl from what I can see whats keeping you from liking her back" Kantan asked Yuusuke looked at him "I don't know I just think we should get to know eachother more she says we have a past together and I know I never met her" Yuusuke said Kantan wasn't going to take it any further he wasn't the type to make someone do something they didn't want to do in this case making Yuusuke settle things with Midori. "well if you need to talk man I'm here I have to go see Reika I'll be back" Yuusuke nodded and watched as he left he then looked to the window and sighed 'Midori' he thought to himself.

Back in Yoshiro's room the two were working hard studying Futaba was looking through a text book and looked at Yoshiro who had his hands on his head he looked like he was having trouble she smiled 'he's so smart when it comes to protecting someone but when it comes to math its his worst nightmare' she thought to her self. "you know you can ask me for help you know" he shot his head up when he heard that he then chuckled as he scratched the back of his head she sighed. "what problem are you having trouble with" she asked as she looked at his paper he pointed to the one that he had troubled with she smiled and helped him with the problem "you see when you divide that by ten you get your answer" she said he smiled when he finally seen how easy it was "Thanks Futaba it seems pretty easy once you look at it" he said she smiled and continued to study.

Once they was finished it was just going on 7 pm Yoshiro yawned she smiled at him. "With all that studying you should do good on the next test" she laughed he just sighed he then looked at her "Futaba how about we take a walk you" she looked at him when he asked and nodded. They two got up and walked outside and headed for the grass field. Yoshiro looked at her and smiled "I want to thank you for helping me out" he said she giggled "I'm the only one who can make you understand it" she responded he chuckled "sometimes I wish you were a guy you know instead of being a girl where feelings wouldn't be put into place and.." he started but she cut him off as she had her head down "Yes that's how it usually happens isn't it" she said he was shocked when he heard the sadness in her voice he didn't know why she was getting sad all of a sudden. "Sometimes I also wish you were a girl where I wouldn't have to feel this way but how can you blame me when your always so nice to me Yoshiro" she said Yoshiro didn't know what to say all he could let out was "What are you trying to tell me Futaba" the wind blew through their hair as he looked at her awaiting an answer.

"What do you think I'm trying to say you saved me twice from perverts, spent time with me, looked out for me don't you think that's enough reasons for a girl to fall in love" she said he couldn't believe it the girl he was falling for actually fell for him. She didn't hear a response from him which was killing her inside "Maybe I should go now" she said as she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a passionate kiss her eyes burst open when she felt his lips moments later she would close them and enjoy the kiss. Once they finished she would look into his eyes "Futaba I loved you since the first day we met yeah we only met a week ago but I could tell that you were the one" He said as he looked into her eyes it had been passed a week since Futaba arrived and he loved every minute she was there.

"Yoshiro" she said as she hugged him and buried her face into his chest letting the tears come out.

She was so happy to finally say he was hers and no one else could have him Yoshiro felt the same way about her the two held eachother "you know that means I'm running this relationship" she said Yoshiro laughed "we'll see about that" he replied he said as he kissed her once more he then walked her to her dorm and looked at her "good night Futaba" he smiled she looked at him and smiled also "good night Yoshiro" she kissed him and walked inside.

Later that night the girls were all in Futabas room. "You finally got with him that is so cute" Reika said Tanashi smiled "He needs someone to keep him in line you'll be the best person to do it Futaba" Futaba smiled at Tanashi "My sister has a boyfriend I kind of figured it was going to be Yoshiro he's so nice" Wakabe said she liked Yoshiro and respected him fro protecting her sister when she was in trouble. "Anyway Sanae how did your date go with Kai" Futaba asked Sanae blushed at the question "He's really sweet I had a lot of fun and we're planning on going on another" everyone squealed when they heard her say that "Aw that's so cute especially when you are both shy" Midori said the girls talked until it was time to go to bed Futaba looked out her window and smiled as she looked at the moon "I love you Yoshiro" she said as she then got into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Im finally back new chapter will be up soon promise**


	7. Chapter 7: Rage

**Well here we go guys chapter 7**

**Green Green: Love Changes Everything**

**Chapter 7: Rage**

Kai would be walking through the halls it was early in the morning he had his Kendo stick with him he was hoping to get some training in. He would stand in front of a door and would then enter it what he would see would leave him speechless as Futaba, Sanae, Reika, Tanashi, Arisa, Midori and Wakaba were standing in front of him with nothing but a towel on. Silence would fill the room before screams could be heard, Yoshiro and the boys ran to where the screams was seeing as it woke them out of their sleep "Futaba" he said as he hit the corner. He would see Kai on the ground with a terrified look on his as he was surrounded by angry girls "what's going on" Kantan asked Reika looked at him "You're friend here thought taking a peek was a good idea" she explained Kai shook his head in defense "no I swear it's not like that" he said Sanae gave him a sad look she didn't look at him as a pervert she seen him as a wonderful man but with what just happened she didn't know what to think.

Futaba raised her fist until Yoshiro caught it "hold on Futaba you guys forgot that Kai is shy of girls there's no way he would go peeping" Futaba gave her man a mean stare "Then what do you call this then" she said Yoshiro looked at Kai who shook his head "No you got it wrong I used to come here and train this use to be a kendo room I didn't know this was turned into a bath room I'm sorry" he explained his eyes showed that he was being truthful Yoshiro smiled "see what I mean the guy only came to train for god sakes hes got a kendo stick with him for proof" Yoshiro said the girls then sighed and walked back into the bath room Futaba looked at Kai "It's fine just don't let it happen again" she got a nod from him in response which made Sanae smile she knew he wasn't a perv.

Later that day The whole gang was chilling in the grass field Midori had decided that they go on a pick nick the only ones not there was the Baka Trio. Yoshiro was sitting near his love Futaba talking while they both layed on a blanket they had on the grass. Sanae and Futaba were eating and also talking everyone was having a good time. But there were 3 people watching not happy as all Bacchi-Gu had enough he was tired of everyone being happy except for them he would look at Ichiban-Boshi and Tenjin who both nodded at him. The 3 would walk over to the others and look at them before Bacchi-Gu would yell out "We've had enough" everyone looked at him like he was crazy Kantan awoke from his sleep as he had his head laying on Reikas lap. "What the hell is your problem I was enjoying that nap" he said as he wiped his eyes Bacchi-Gu glared "more like you was enjoying Reikas lap more then a nap" Kantan eyes widened was he really talking down to Kantan had he lost his mind "Listen I'm nothing like you yeah I was laying there but that doesn't mean I was being perverted" Kantan said. Yoshiro sighed "Don't explain yourself Kantan he's just jealous and he needs to stop acting like a baby" Yoshiro said Bacchi-Gu glared at him "you have no reason to talk you won't even let us get near Wakaba or Tanashi" he said Yoshiro glared "Your damn right ain't none of you going after Tanashi Keto is only close to her right now because he hasn't turned out to be a pervert and how dare you even think of even going after little Wakaba with your perverted ways" Yoshiro yelled.

He then turned around so that his back was facing them "You need to get that out of your head immediately when I look at Wakaba I look at her like a little sister I won't let you put your dirty thoughts in her head or Tanashis" Yoshiro said Futaba couldn't believe what she was hearing he was protecting her little sister this brought a smile on her face. "Little sister" she said to herself she smiled at the thought happy that he respected her. 'Yoshiro your always so protective' Tanashi thought to herself.

Ichiban-Boshi would then step forward "Yoshiro I challenge you to a fight here and now" Yoshiro would then turn around as he heard the comment "Your challenging me?" Yoshiro asked in disbelief "They've lost their minds" Kai said Tenjin then glared at him "You shut up you kid sister stealer" Kai and Keto looked at each other in confusion "Kid sister?" They both said Kantan would then speak up "Enough of this foolishness you know damn well you guys don't stand a chance" he said Bacchi- Gu looked at him "then why don't you prove that" he yelled. Yuusuke couldn't take much more of this "guys this is stupid we're all friends here right what's the point of fighting" he asked Bacchi-Gu looked at him "Shut up you are no different from them you got a girl who would do anything for you and you treat her so wrong why can't she be like that with us" he yelled Yoshiro smirked "because your perverts" he replied.

Ichiban-Boshi growled "Shut up you stole Futaba and Wakaba from me I'm going to make you pay" he yelled Yoshiro glared at him "Stole them, they were never yours Futaba is my girlfriend so get over it you know she never had no feelings for you what so ever and like I said before Wakaba you can just forget about cause your not getting with her" that was all Ichiban-Boshi needed to hear "Fight me dammit stop talking are you a coward if all you all you can do is talk when someone calls you out I doubt you'll ever be able to protect Futaba!" he yelled Yoshiro was not backing down he had heard enough call outs "Fine if it's a fight you want then ill be happy to accommodate you don't be mad if I put you in the hospital" he said with a tone that would frighten anyone. Ichiban-Boshi ran after him in an Immature way it looked as if a 5 year old was running after Yoshiro when he was face to face Yoshiro would use his speed to knee Ichiban-Boshi in the stomach. When he gasped for air Yoshiro would then elbow Ichiban-Boshi in the face which made him stumble to the side Yoshiro would then grab him by his shirt and throw him to the ground. Yoshiro would then stand over him and repeatedly punch him in the face. Tenjin and Bacchi-Gu glared and prepared to jump in but Kantan, Keto and Kai stepped in their way. "No way you guys started this and now it's gonna get finished you are gonna stand there and watch him get his ass kicked" Kantan said Kai nodded "He wanted to step up like a man now he's going to take a beating like a man" he said Keto crossed his arms "Your not interfering" he added.

Futaba and Wakaba ran to Yoshiro and held him back "Don't do it Yoshiro" Futaba said she gave him worried look she didn't care if he hurt Ichiban-Boshi but if he put him in the hospital it might get him expelled. "It's not worth it big brother" Wakaba yelled out in worry the two were having a tough time holding him back as he was trying to make his way towards Ichiban-Boshi Futaba seen it in his eyes he wasn't himself "Futaba do something" Yuusuke yelled she looked at him when she heard his voice "Yoshiro gets like this when he gets pushed to his limit, you have to get through to him" when he said that Futaba thought hard about what to do she hugged him but no use he was still trying to get at Ichiban-Boshi it was killing her to see him like this she hugged him once more and cried "Yoshiro stop I don't like seeing you like this" she said once he heard her voice he started to calm down he held his head down "I apologize I didn't mean to go off like that" Yoshiro said Futaba looked at him and huged him tighter "It's ok" she sobbed Yoshiro looked at her 'did I really scare her' he thought to himself Wakaba hugged him too "Big brother is ok now" she asked he nodded and hugged them both.

Tanashi walked over to Ichiban-Boshi who was laying on the ground with a swollen cheek "If it wasn't for Futaba and Wakaba you would be unconscious if you ask me you got lucky and you deserved it too" she explained as she then walked towards Keto and the others "so whos next will it be you against me Bacchi-Gu" Kantan said Bacchi-Gu shook his head in fear "we're sorry" Tenjin pleaded. The boys just sighed and walked away from them "You guys got three seconds to get out of here or the same thing that happened to Ichiban-Boshi will happen to you...One" Kantan started once he said that the 2 boys grabbed Ichiban-Boshi and left.

Midori walked over to Yuusuke who seemed to be quiet after what Bacchi-GU had said she tapped him on the shoulder which made him turn to look at her "let's take a walk" she said he nodded his head and followed her once they were away from the others she stopped and looked at him. "What's got you so down" she asked he sighed "I think what Bacchi-Gu said was right I should have considered your feelings and how you felt towards me it's true I don't remember the past but maybe getting to know you wont be so bad" he said as he looked into her eyes her facial expression showed happiness as a tear came down her eyes. Without warning she leaped on to him and kissed him his eyes opened wide when her lips touched his when they broke apart he looked at her "Midori you were right" he said her eyes shot open "Yuusuke are you saying you remember" Yuusuke nodded his head she hugged him tightly "I won't ever let you go this time Midori" he said as she cried in joy.

Meanwhile that was happening Tanashi and Keto were having their own talk "It's been awhile since I seen Yoshiro get like that" she said Keto looked at her "He was pushed to his limit it could happened to anyone he'll be ok" he replied Tanashi smiled "Your so cute" she poked him on the shoulder he looked at her "Tanashi tell me what's the relationship between you and Yoshiro" he asked she sighed knowing that question was coming. "We dated for a week way back but we broke it off cause we thought it was best to stay friends then risk it in a relationship and if your wondering if I still have feelings for him in that type of way then no he's more like a brother to me now" she said as she smiled at Keto "Don't worry I won't be taken away" she added Keto blushed at the comment which made her laugh.

Meanwhile Wakaba and Futaba sat near Yoshiro who had calmed down and laid back down on the blanket "are you ok" Futaba asked he nodded his head "I can't believe I let that happen again I swore I would stay calm" Yoshiro said Wakaba looked at him "Big brother it's ok it happens Ichiban-Boshi made you upset it's not your fault" she said he smiled at her "thanks little sister" he replied Futaba smiled "just try to control your self when it comes to them beating them up is a waste of time" she said Yoshiro nodded his head letting her know he would do as he was told. Kai who was across from them looked at Sanae who sat near him "I promise you I won't let that big idiot near you" Kai said as he thought of Tenjin Sanae smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder which made him blush and shake a little.

While Midori and Yuusuke were talking Reika and Kantan were watching them near a few trees. "So are you going to try and break them up it seems he remembers now" Kantan asked Reika shook her head "No, this just means that they surpassed destiny I can't stop them from loving each other" Kantan smirked at hearing this "you finally grown up huh" he teased she gave him a disapproving look. "What's that suppose to mean" she said as he started to laugh. "Your so mean" she pouted he just gave her a small smile and continued to look at the two couple across from them 'Yuusuke you did the right thing' he thought to himself.

**There goes that chapter YUUUP!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'll Wait For You

**Well its time for the long awaited chapter 8 if you thought I was done don't worry I'm far from done with this story**

**Green Green: Love Changes Everything**

**Chapter 8: I'll Wait For You**

A few days had passed and the festival was closing in. The boys was standing in front of the school talking about what happened yesterday "So Yuusuke you're telling me what Midori was saying was true you're a reincarnation of another Yuusuke" Yoshiro asked Yuusuke nodded at the question. "Yeah it's like once we kissed the memories came back it's hard to believe but it's true" he replied Yoshiro smiled "Well regardless the circumstances you finally got your love and I'm happy for you" Kantan looked at the two and then took a sip of his soda. "well everything is fine and well now but what are you guys going to do" he asked everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean" Kai asked Kantan sighed knowing they had probably forgotten "The girls will be leaving in two days the festival is tomorrow did you guys forget" once he said that everyone went wide eyed "Dammit" Yoshiro muttered Yuusuke shook his head knowing Kantan was right "And they wont be back till next term that's when this school will turn Co-ed" he said. Yoshiro was about to say something until the girls came Futaba smiled at Yoshiro who smiled back "Hey Futaba we was waiting for you guys" he said as she pecked him on the lips "Sorry to keep you waiting so you ready to go for our walk" Yoshiro nodded his head at her question. Before they could leave the Baka Trio would appear in front of them with their head down as if they were bowing everyone looked at them Futaba looked at Yoshiro who sighed and smiled "Stop bowing you look like a bunch of weakling we're not mad at you guys we let it go" Yoshiro said this made the Baka Trio bow their heads again "Thank you and we're sorry" Bacchi-Gu said.

Later that day Sanae and Kai were sitting on a bench looking at the outside scenery the trees were blowing it was a bright sunny day he looked at her who was blushing at him this made him blush in the process and look away "S-So I hear you guys are leaving after the festival is over" he stated Sanae nodded her head "Yeah we are b-but we'll be back when the next term starts" she stopped as she looked to the sky "It's going to be different without having you around for a couple months I'm going to miss you, This pass week you have made me so very happy I'm glad I got to meet someone like you" she said his eyes were wide he knew Sanae was a shy girl but she was sitting here telling him that she was going to miss him he didn't think it was fair to hold back if she was going to tell him how she felt then he would do the same. He smiled at her "I'm going to miss you too Sanae I really like you a lot your very beautiful and a wonderful person I can't imagine how lonely I'm going to be without you here by my side" he said as he looked to the ground she was speechless he has just admitted that he liked her. All she could do was smile she took a deep breath and gently grabbed his face to pull it towards her before he knew it his lips met hers.

His whole world stopped he was speechless Sanae was actually kissing him he enjoyed every moment of it the sun was shining bright on them no sound was made but you could feel the love the two had for each other once the broke apart the kiss they looked into each others eyes as they put their foreheads together and smiled "I'll always be by your side Kai don't ever forget that ok" she said he smiled and nodded his head still looking into her eyes. "I'll always be by your side always too" he said which earned him another kiss by Sanae this time it was more passionate then the first one the two were showing their true feelings for each other.

The Next day it was time for the Festival Yoshiro was getting dressed rather slow he had a lot on his mind the day was coming where he wouldn't be able to see Futaba for a long while it was killing him but he knew there was no other way around it was going to happen Yoshiro sighed and put on his clothes and got ready to head to the festival.

When he got there music was being played and everyone was talking and having a good time they held it in the gymnasium they had ribbons up and confetti on the floors girls were dressed in Kimonos while the boys got to wear regular suits Yoshiro wore a white dress pants with a blue Button up shirt and a white suit coat. He was going to stand beside the wall until he felt a tug on his arm "Come dance with me Yoshiro" Futaba said when he turned to look at her his jaw dropped her hair was in a bun and she was waring a white and blue Kimono she had flower designs on it Yoshiro was lost for words she smiled "I'll take that as a you look wonderful" she said as she pulled him to the middle of the floor she would wrap her arms around his neck and smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The two started to slow dance to the slow song that played in the background.

_[Verse]_

_Every time she leaves it's my heart that she taking from me (oh)_

_And I don't know if she's gone for good or returning in the morning (oh)_

_And I wait through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turning_

_I want you to know that our bed our sheets our pillows get lonely (On)_

_[Chorus]_

_Your side of the bed _

_Your side, Your side, Your side, Your side_

_It's lonely on your side of the bed _

_Your side, Your side, Your side, _

_Its not the same without you here_

_on your side_

_All night I hold your pillow _

_It's lonely on your side of the bed_

_Your side, Your side, Your side_

_It's so lonely there and I don't want to sleep if you ain't here_

As Futaba listened she would lean her head into her chest he could see tears starting to form in her eyes. "Futaba what's wrong" he asked she looked into his eyes "Is this how your going to feel when I'm gone" she asked Yoshiro sighed and nodded his head "I'm going to miss you but I know you'll be back it's going to be a long wait but it's worth it" he replied as the song continued to play he mouthed the lyrics out to her as it played.

_[Verse 2]_

_I just wanna breathe your air_

_Watch you when you're wrapping up your hair_

_Gazing at the mirrors up there_

_I'm reaching while imagining that your there_

_I wait through the night girl tossing and turning and tossing and turning _

_Oh man our sheets our pillows get lonely_

_[Chorus]_

_On Your side of the bed _

_Your side, Your side, Your side, Your side_

_It's lonely on your side of the bed _

_Your side, Your side, Your side,(Where I lay my head) _

_Its not the same without you here_

_on your side_

_All night I hold your pillow _

_It's lonely on your side of the bed_

_Your side, Your side, Your side_

_It's so lonely there and I don't want to sleep if you ain't here_

Futaba stood speechless as she watched him mimic the lyrics "Futaba I'm willing to wait for you I don't want this to end between us I love you Futaba you're the only girl for me" he said this made her blush she looked away embarrassed "Do you really mean that, are you sure you're not just saying that because I'm here in front of you" she asked he sighed and put his hand on her cheek making her look at him "Futaba I'm serious I love you I always have and always will I want this to last forever and I've never said this to a girl before you are truly my first love" he said she looked at him and then looked away again. "What about Tanashi you think I wouldn't find out that you two had dated way back" this caught him off guard he sighed and then looked into her eyes with passion "I didn't bring it up because I didn't think it was serious me and her only dated for a week and we broke up because we treated each other like friends then a couple we never kissed and never fell in love Futaba all I want you to do is trust me I'm not here to break your heart" he explained.

Futaba eyes widened he was really telling the truth Yoshiro had fell in love with her and she was very happy inside. "I believe you and I trust you but you do know that while I'm gone you will be writing to me every week and you'll stick to your word about me being the only girl for you" She ordered Yoshiro smiled "I promise Futaba I will" the two shared a kiss and continued to dance.

Meanwhile Yuusuke was outside with Midori He was wearing Black dress pants with a black button up shirt and a black suit jacket. Midori was wearing a light green and white Kimono "Midori you have to leave we won't be Co-ed till next term" he said Midori shook her head "No I want to stay her with you Yuusuke" this made him smile Midori loved him a lot he couldn't help but feel flattered. "Midori you can't they aren't going to allow that listen I promise once next term comes I promise we will spend as much time as you want together ok" he asked as he pecked her on the lips she sighed and nodded her head "Ok" she said.

The two were about to head back in until they heard yelling "That voice it sounds like Reikas" Midori said the two then ran near a tree where they would see Reika and Kantan talking. "Sometimes I feel like you don't care about me" Reika said as she looked at Kantan he sighed "If I didn't care why would I be her then" he said she pouted and turned her back to him "Why is it that every one else is becoming happy except for me Futaba is now happy with Yoshiro, Sanae has got Kai, Midori has Yuusuke and now even Tanashi and Keto has something going on it's not fair" she yelled out Kantan walked towards her so she would face him.

"So you're upset because I didn't ask you out I didn't know if you was ready for such a thing if that is all you wanted Reika you could have just asked you didn't have to make a scene" he said. She was about to say something until he kissed her on the lips she closed her eyes moments later and enjoyed the kiss Midori and Yuusuke looked at each other and smiled. "Looks like those two finally did it" Yuusuke said Midori nodded.

Later that day the group grabbed some food and sat together and ate while music continued to play in the background "So Yoshiro I heard you was quite the dancer" Tanashi teased Yoshiro blushed and looked at Futaba like she was a traitor Futaba smiled "Don't be shy" she said Yoshiro smirked and took a bite out of his rice ball. Tanashi eyes widened when she heard the song that was playing "Oh my god I love this song" she said as she started to sing the lyrics

_[Verse]_

_We share something so common (Common)_

_still so rare and I'm in Awe never been here before (Before)_

_So high we're still climbing (climbing)_

_even here in side these walls (Walls) breaking each others hearts_

_and we don't care cause we're so_

_[Chorus]_

_Into deep can't think about giving it up (Up)_

_cause I never knew love would feel like a heart attack (Heart attack)_

_it's killing me swear I never cried so much (Much)_

_cause I never knew love (Love)_

_would hurt this fucking bad worse pain that I ever had_

_(Ooooooooh) _

_Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne, Ne, Never knew love _

_would hurt this fucking bad the worst pain that I ever had_

Kantan would roll his eyes as he took a sip of his drink "Only you would stand up and start singing like it was a concert or something" he said she glared at him and continued singing. Midori smiled "I don't I kind of like the song too" she said this earned her a smile from Tanashi "So is it true you'll be opening up the kendo club next term Kai" Sanae asked he nodded his head "Yeah it's been awhile and I want to go back to the old days besides me and Yoshiro has a score to settle" he stated Yoshiro smirked at him "I'm always ready to give you a rematch little Kai" he teased this caused sparks to fly between the two as the two stared at one another Reika seen this and spoke up "Ok, Ok you two no need to kill yourselves over a little kendo match" she said the two snapped out of it and looked away.

The next day it was finally time for the girls to get ready to leave all the boys stood out side in front of the bus to see the girls off Chigusa smiled "You boys be good now" she said all the boys nodded "we will" they said in union. "Stay out of trouble ok" Reika said as she looked at Kantan he smirked "When am I ever in trouble to begin with" she nudged him "Oh shut up with your smart remarks" she laughed. Tanashi looked at Keto and smiled "We have a lot to talk about when I get back" she said Keto smiled and nodded "I'm sure we do" he replied. Sanae walked over to Kai and hugged him "I'm going to miss you" she said he kissed her cheek and smiled "I'll miss you too Sanae" the two embraced each for a few moments not wanting to let the other go. "it's going to be hard not seeing you Yuusuke" Midori pouted as she hugged Yuusuke he gave her a warm smile "We waited so long to be together a couple of months shouldn't hurt trust me it'll go by quick and I'll be back in your arms promise" she kissed him when she heard that. Futaba walked over to Yoshiro who had his head down sighing she lifted his head up and smirked "Remember what I said I want you to stick to your word, I love you Yoshiro" she said he smiled " I promise you I will and I love you too" he replied Wakabe then hugged him from behind "Be good big brother and make sure to eat all your vegetables and wake up early" she said this made Futaba and Yoshiro laughed "What are you suppose to be my mom or something" he replied Wakabe smiled as she continued to hug him.

Once the girls got on the bus they all began to wave as the bus started to drive off "Oh man I didn't even get a girl while they were here" Bacchi-Gu said Yuusuke smiled "When they come back we'll make sure you all 3 of you get a girl right guys" he asked Yoshiro and the others nodded as they continued to watch the bus get further and further away carry their loved ones along with it. The sun shined bright on them they didn't want their loved ones to leave but knew they would be back in a few months Yuusuke and the others couldn't wait until that day came.

**Well that's chapter 8 don't worry there will be more please review! oh and 2 songs were from an artist named Trey Songz the first one was called "Yo Side Of The Bed" and the other was "Heart Attack"**


	9. Chapter 9: A Special Winter

**Well I take it everyone liked the last chapters and the songs I picked I'll put it out there right now Trey Songz is my favorite artist so you might see a lot of songs from him but lets get to the story**

**Green Green: Love Changes Everything**

**Chapter 9: A Special Winter**

Three Months has passed since the girls has left and they had 5 more months to go before the day of the new term began and the school would finally be Co-ed. It was morning time and the girls were in a Micro Bus heading towards to Kananone Academy for a three day winter break visit They told Chigusa to tell Souchou not to tell the boys because they wanted it to be a surprise. Futaba sat on the left side of the bus with Midori looking outside the window, Midori smiled she knew exactly what was on Futabas mind "Thinking about a certain boyfriend of yours huh" she asked in a teasing tone. Futaba blushed "Shut up shouldn't you be anxious to see your beloved Yuusuke again" Futaba replied, Midori smiled "I am, I can't wait to wrap my arms around him" she said.

Wakabe who sat behind them with Sanae looked at her sister "I can't wait to see big brother and the others knowing him he's probably been slacking off while you were gone" she teased Futaba smirked and looked out the window "He better not be if he knows what's good for him" she stated Tanashi smirked "He's too whipped to slack off" Tanashi said. Reika who was sitting on the right side of the bus looked at Tanashi and smiled "He's not that whipped give the guy some credit he'll do anything for her but that's because he loves her" she explained. Tanashi just rolled her eyes and smirked "Fine I guess your right" she said.

When they got there they would see that the place would covered with snow it was winter after all the path had been shoveled so they guessed that the boys had did it. The place was silent and they didn't hear a word until the boys began to run out of the doors greeting them with open arms. Yuusuke then appeared from the crowed which Midori noticed she jumped over to him and embraced him "Yuusuke I've missed you so much" she said as she kissed his lips which caused half the boys to get jealous. Reika looked around to see Kantan standing next to a tree he had his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed he smirked knowing she was there. She walked over and kissed his cheek "Have you been behaving while I was away" she asked he just looked at her and smiled "Shut up" he said which earned him a smile from her. Kai, Keto and the Baka Trio soon appeared right after Sanae and Tanashi both ran to hug the two boys while the Baka Trio greeted Chigusa. Futaba smiled at the sight and then looked around noticing that her lover had not shown up. "Where's Yoshiro" she asked, Kantan smiled "I think everyone here knows the answer to that" he said Futabas eyes widened "Don't tell me he's" she started until she then ran towards the dorms.

When she got their she ran down the hall until she seen a sign that had the name "Yoshiro Kayonami" on it. She opened the door to see Yoshiro sleeping like a baby she couldn't help but smile as she seen his cute expression as he slept he looked so peaceful. Her thought would be cut short, she closed the door and gave him a disappointed look and walk over to him. "Yoshiro Kayonami wake up this instant" she said yelled as she put her hand on her hips, Yoshiros eyes snapped open he would see Futaba standing in front of him he was scared out of his mind he didn't know she was coming and she caught him slacking off. He sat up as quick as he could and put a nervous smile on "Hey Futaba" he said she glared at him "regardless if it's winter break you will not be sleeping until twelve in the afternoon for heavens sake you didn't even get up to eat breakfast get up now" she demanded. He nodded his head knowing it was best not to argue with her. As he began to get up and put his futon away she looked to his dresser where she seen the draw open.

She rolled her eyes knowing he probably left it open the night before. As she went to close it she noticed a dirty magazine inside of the draw her eyes showed anger she grabbed the magazine and looked at him with a death glare when he could feel the danger aura coming from behind him he turned to look at her "What did I do now" he asked she held up the magazine "This is what you look at when I'm not around" she yelled she was furious with what she saw. He put his hands up in defense "It's not mine I swear Futaba" he said she started to walk towards him slowly before she could say anything else the door opened.

"Wait sister he's telling the truth"

Both Futaba and Yoshiro turned to see Wakabe "That magazine is Ichiban-Boshis" she said Futaba then looked at Yoshiro and sighed "Then how in the world did it get in your dresser" she asked he shrugged "I don't know" he replied. Ichiban-Boshi then walked into the room "I put it there so you can have something to hold you off until she came back" he informed nervously. Yoshiro, Futaba and Wakabe were not pleased "Lair you were just trying to get big brother in trouble" Wakabe said. Yoshiro glared at him "If I wasn't reading them before I got with Futaba what makes you think I would want them now I'm not a pervert like you are" Yoshiro stated. Futaba gave him a disapproving look "Your such a sicko" she added, all Ichiban-Boshi could do was laugh it off.

Later that day the group all got together in Yuusukes room. "So how have you guys been" Tanashi asked Keto smiled "Nothing much just studying and being nagged by these three morons" he explained as pointed to The Baka Trio. "Oh come on we're not that bad" Tenjin whined this made Yoshiro growl "Not bad my ass you guys put a porno magazine in my room" He yelled. Futaba grabbed his arm making sure he didn't get out of control but he gave her a look letting her know he was fully calm.

Kantan smirked "don't waste your breath Yoshiro they will never they will now and always will be a pervert" he chuckled. The Baka Trio sighed in defeat "Yuusuke didn't you say you wished I was here when they did the most disgusting thing ever what did they do exactly?" Kai asked this made Yoshiro, Keto and Yuusuke laugh "What's so funny?" Kai was now confused if it was disgusting why were they laughing. Kantan smirked at Kai and then pointed to the Baka Trio "Those three got stuck inside the equipment room because Reika set them up and locked them in from the outside, and when she finally told us they were in there it was around night time. So when we opened the door we found them laying on top of each other in a weird position licking and kissing each other it was horrible" Kantan explained. Kai and the girls made a face of disgust "Now I'm going to have nightmares" Tanashi stated.

Futaba glared at them she was not pleased at all "You three are the worst" is all she could say to them she knew they were perverted but this was beyond it. Ichiban-Boshi put on a nervous smile "What if I said that I was thinking about you and the heat made me go insane" Everyone went wide eyed when they heard him say that he just admitted that he was thinking of Futaba while feeling on a man.

Futaba rolled up her sleeve getting ready to attack when a laughing Yoshiro grabbed her arm and looked at her "Calm down remember" he chuckled she just huffed and sat back down. "Oh no what will my little Sanae think of me now" Tenjin whined. Kai looked at him "She'll think of you the same way she always has you're a creeper to her and lose the 'My' title from her name she's not yours...she's mine" Kai said as he wrapped one arm around Sanae. Bacchi-Gu put his head down in sadness "It's not our fault I mean Reika was the one that locked us in there" he whined Kantan rolled his eyes "She locked you in there so you wouldn't get involved with Midori and Yuusukes alone time" He replied. Yuusuke sighed "The things you guys did in there was disgraceful" he added.

The next day Futaba walked to Yoshiros room to wake him up like usual. When she opened his door he was no where to be found this was a shocker to her because he never wakes up unless someone wakes him up which was her. She closed his door and made her way down the hall way until she stepped out side. When she walked down the school path that was full of snow she would see Yoshiro and Tanashi standing together looking at the sky for some reason this sight made Futaba a bit jealous she didn't want any girl alone with Yoshiro but she knew that Tanashi and Yoshiro were only friends. "Yoshiro do you remember the day me and you played out in the snow together when we were kids" She asked Yoshiro smirked "Of course that's when you kept hitting me with snow balls and Kantan had to tell you to stop cause we all know you wasn't going to listen to me" Yoshiro replied which made Tanashi laughed then looked at him "So how does she make you feel?" She asked. Yoshiro smiled "Who Futaba she's my everything I would never give her up for anyone or anything I love her a lot and I've never felt this way before but it feels good to know that she's mine" He said. Futabas heart started to race she was happy that she had nothing to worry about that he was her's and hers only.

Later that day it was already night time and everyone was spending time with their significant other. Kantan was with Reika inside her room sitting on her bed she had told him that she wanted to speak to him about something. "So what's up" he asked, Reika looked down and blushed "I've missed you and I want alone time with you is that to much to ask" she said. Kantan smirked "don't get snippy with me" he teased as he slowly kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck getting passionate with him letting her tongue meet his. He then moved his hands to her breast slowly and massaged them, he soon stopped when he noticed what he was doing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" he started but was cut off when she placed her finger on his lips and leaned to his ear. "Don't talk just keep going" she whispered in his ear Kantan smiled and continued to kiss her. He took off her white T shirt that she had on and exposed her black laced bra.

Meanwhile Yoshiro and Futaba were at the lake staring at the moon light. Yoshiro looked at her and saw that she was smiling a lot "Your in a good mood tonight mind telling me what's made you so happy" he asked. She looked at him and giggled "I heard what you Tanashi were talking about this morning" she replied this made Yoshiros face go from happy to a little bit of anger "You're telling me you eavesdropped on me and Tanashi" He said Futaba shook her head. "No Yoshi I didn't want to eavesdrop I was looking for you and I found you there I'm really happy with what I heard" she said as she kissed him on the lips Yoshiro smiled. "Well I meant everything said and did you just call me Yoshi?" Yoshiro asked which made her laugh. "It sounds cute" she squealed, Yoshiro just smiled and shook his head. The two then stood up and began to walk to their rooms when they got close Futaba grabbed Yoshiros arm which made him look back. "Futaba?" he asked, "Listen I want you to be with me tonight" Yoshiro raised an eyebrow at her suggestion. "I mean It's going to be awhile before I see you again I wanna be held by you before I have to leave" she explained. Yoshiro smiled and nodded as they then headed to her room

The next day it was time for the girls to head back as they all got their bags into the mircro bus. "Now you boys be good until we get back" Tanashi said, Keto smirked "We're always good" he replied. Reika smirked "Yeah right you guys always find your self in trouble some how" she teased, Kantan just rolled his eyes and smiled. As the girls got on the bus they pulled down the window and looked at the boys "Big brother you better be on your best behavior and wake up early for class" she yelled out which made him close his eyes and smile. "Cause if you don't you'll be sleeping outside for a month when I come back" Futaba added which made him flinch in fear. Sanae looked at Kai through the window and waved which made him blush. The guys waved good bye as the bus left the scene when Yusuke looked at Kantan he would notice that Kantan has a big smile on his face.

"What's got you in a good mood" he asked, Kantan smirked "Let's just say me and Reika had a good time last night" he replied which made everyone go wide eyed. Yoshiro looked at him "You had sex Reika?" he asked Kantan just smiled and walked off not wanting to give anymore information. The Baka Trio ran behind him "How was it what did you do first" Bacchi-Gu asked. Kantan just rolled his eyes at the three "Forget it I'm not telling you a damn thing" he replied as he headed back to his room. Yoshiro looked into the sky smiling '_He's not the only one who has a memorable time last night_' Yoshiro thought to himself remembering how he held Futaba in his arms and slept the night away.

**Short chapter I know but the rest will be long hope you liked this one...**


End file.
